The Firebenders
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Harry is raised in the Fire Nation alongside Princess Azula. When Harry must return to his world to face Voldemort, Azula joins him. Together, can they save two worlds? changed to M. Harry/Azula
1. Chapter 1

**As my Laptop was broken, I could no longer take it to work with me to pass the time. (basically I just sit around unless something happens) so I started to take in pads of paper. This story is the result of said pads of paper. And as I still do not have a laptop, just a desktop, I am still taking this in and working on it at work. Hopefully it will have fairly consistent updates.**

**Also I would like to point out that this is a 'WHAT IF?' story. Namely, What if Harry had been raised by the fire nation? And What if Azula had someone she actually trusted? Also if you give reviews that merely complain about me not updating my others stories, please don't bother. I am working on them, but it takes time.**

**Oh, Azula and Harry will probably seem a little OOC.**

**Thank you.**

**Chapter 1**

Eight year old Harry Potter lay asleep in the cupboard underneath the stairs. His body was bruised where Dudley's fist had hit him. His hand was burnt from the hot frying pan he had served diner from. He was already small for his age, and thin enough his ribs could be seen, if hi cousins baggy had me downs didn't cover them.

He often wondered why his parents had died and left him with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Everyday, he wished for someone to come and rescue him, for someone to take him away from his cousin and his chores.

It had never happened.

The Fire Spirit however, had heard the boy's pleas and seen his abuse.. He watched the boy, the boy such passion, such fire in his heart. He watched as that fire slowly began to die. He could not allow that, but there was only one way he could help the boy, and this child was needed in the world he was in.

The spirit debated long over this.

He would help the child, the only way he knew how. The boy was certainly powerful enough, but he would have to change that power. The magic of his world did not belong where he would be sent. His magic would become bending, firebending to be more exact. All of Harry's natural talents in magic would be poured into firebending. A mastery of fire never before seen would run through the child's blood, greater than even the avatar would be able to master.

But he needed a teacher.

The great Dragon that was the Fire Spirit thought carefully over this. As much as he detested the family in general, they were the greatest firebenders alive. Perhaps Harry could even redeem them. Besides, Iroh was a good man.

And just maybe, just, some good would come of it.

000000000000000000000

As Harry Potter slept, the Fire Spirit reached out to him. Green flames engulfed Harry's body, healing all of the boys ailments, never burning him or his surroundings. After the fire finished healing, Harry's body slowly faded from Privet Drive.

Far to the north, in an old Scottish castle, Albus Dumbledore watched in horror as the numerous devices he had set up to monitor Number 4, Privet Drive and young Harry Potter ceased to work.

He immediately flooed to Arabella Figg's house, but it was to late.

By the time the old headmaster reached Privet Drive, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was long gone.

00000000000

Harry dreamed of fire. Flames of Green danced around him, shortly joined by flames of blue and orange. The blue and green fire danced together, separate from the orange, which flared the largest. But over time, the blue and green fire grew together, larger and more powerful than the orange flames.

The last Harry saw before blackness, was a large red creature with glowing yellow eyes. It roared once, and harry knew no more.

00000000000

Eight year old Azula watched as Zuko walked away with their mother, talking and smiling together.

The young girl glared at them. She did love her mother, and even her brother Zuzu. But at times like this, she wondered why Mother spent more time with her brother than her. Sure Father spent more time with her than Zuzu, but it wasn't the same.

Father was strict, harsh, and only cared about what he was trying to teach her at the time. Mother was kind and caring. This was why she was so mean to others, it was the only way she could release her frustration.

She looked down at her hand as it was engulfed in blue flames. At least she was a better firebender than Zuzu was. She really hated that he was before her in line to the throne.

Azula jumped as green flames appeared a short distance from her. Intrigued, she tried to bend them, and was frustrated when nothing happened.

She watched the flames with fascination as they slowly began to die. She gasped when they revealed a boy dressed in strange clothes and raven black hair.

The girl ran over to the the boy, only to find that he was unconscious. She examined him carefully. His skin was pale, much like her own. And he had a strange scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning on his forehead. She unconsciously ran a finger over the scar. She jumped back when the boy stirred, but he remained asleep.

Azula gently shook him and his eyelids opened. Emerald green eyes met her golden ones.

Azula gasped as she muttered, "Earthbender!"

00000000000

"Earthbender!"

harry blinked. He was looking at girl with beautiful golden eyes and hair so brown it was almost black. He thought she looked very pretty. He blinked again and realized he wasn't wearing glasses.

"Who are you?" Harry asked nervously. "Where am I?"

The girl jumped back and Harry watched as blue flames engulfed her hands.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

The girl glared at him. "Do you not recognize a firebender when you see one?"

"Firebender?" Harry stood up and looked quizzically at the girl. "What's a firebender?"

The girl's mouth opened in disbelief. "You don't know what a firebender is?"

Harry shook his head.

"It was now the girls turn to look confused. "How can you not know? Everyone knows about the firebenders. Firebenders are the whole reason we're called the Fire Nation."

"Fire Nation?"

The girl relaxed and the blue fire faded from her hands. "My name's Azula. What's yours?"

Harry smiled. "Hello Azula. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Where are you from Harry?" Azula asked.

"Surrey, in England."

"I've never heard of England."

Harry's smile widened. "That's okay, I've never heard of the Fire Nation."

Azula smiled back at Harry.

00000000000

Azula enjoyed talking with Harry. They talked about many things. He told her about his aunt, uncle, and cousin. She told him about her family, the Fire Nation in general, and herself.

Then she showed him firebending.

Harry watched her in amazement a stream of fire began to circle her.

"That is so cool!" Harry exclaimed. "How do you do that?"

Azula laughed at Harry's enthusiasm. "I just do," she answered. "Father says that it comes from our anger, our will to do something. But Uncle claims that it comes from an inner peace, and passion for doing something. You also need to breath."

Harry stood up and watched her intently, studying her movements.

Azula almost laughed again when when Harry began to copy her movements. How could a green-eyed boy ever learn firebending. She was shocked when green fire began to circle him, just as blue fire circled her.

Azula's smile widened. "You're a firebender Harry!" she laughed.

00000000000

Azula shortly showed Harry to her father. Ozai, intrigued at the boy's apparent talent and power, took the young boy in. He already had had plans for the boy, and would train him alongside his daughter.

Azula gained a loyal friend in Harry. Unlike Mai and Ty Lee, he wasn't afraid of her or with her just for something to do. Plus he was a firebender like her, and she was allowed to practice with him, something they both enjoyed.

Zuko came to dislike Harry as he did Azula. His new foster brother had more favor from his father than he did. But it didn't bother him too much, he would inherit the throne after all.

Iroh wouldn't meet his foster nephew until after Ozai became Fire Lord. But when he did, he was impressed by the boy's natural abilities. And he was happy with Harry's inquisitive nature. Often time, when Harry wasn't with Azula, he would play pai sho with Iroh.

Ursa wasn't around long enough to form an opinion of Harry. A month after Harry's appearance, Fire Lord Azulon died under mysterious circumstances and Ozai was crowned Fire Lord. She was banished shortly afterwords. Her only consolation was that Azula had an actual friend. Maybe now her baby girl wouldn't become the monster she saw.

00000000000

**A/N- Again, if your reviews are mearly asking me about updateing my other stories, please don't leave one. I will get to them when I get to them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I Do Not Own Avatar: The Last Airbender Or Harry Potter.**

**Quick note, The only member of the Fire Nation Royal Family Harry does not get along with is Zuko. I know it can be implied from their behavior towards one another, but this is just for clarification. Here are his relationships, at least at this point in the story. They may or may not be explained more in depth later on (That would be telling). Also relationships may, or may not, change later on.**

**Azula- Best friend, secret crush.**

**Ozai- Student, favored son, tool.**

**Iroh- Nephew, student, pai-sho opponent.**

**Zuko- Foster brother, rival. **

**Chapter 2**

Four years later.

Green and blue flames danced between two figures in the royal courtyard. Too the casual observer, this was a fierce battle between two powerful firebenders. Bot too the two figures fighting, this was a fun sparing match.

The first figure was a girl. Even at the age of twelve, one could see she would grow to be a great beauty. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a top-knot, except for two bangs that fell down to frame her face. Golden eyes studied her opponent for any any opening. Her blue fire struck with extreme precision against her opponents green.

She was princess Azula, favored daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and a firebending prodigy. Already she was known for her ferocity in combat. Her sarcastic, if mean, attitude was less known.

The second figure was a boy. He was obviously incredibly fit for a twelve year old. His coal black hair was tied up in a top-knot. Burning emerald green eyes matched the hue of the flames he fought with. The green fire struck the blue with obvious power.

He was Prince Harry, foster son of Fire Lord Ozai and a firebending prodigy. His cunning and creativity in battle would often catch his opponent off-guard. His cold, indifferent attitude hid a passion for his art, and a cunning that would frighten many strategist.

What most failed to realize about the two prodigies, was that their mean and indifferent attitudes, respectively, were mask they wore around others. When alone, or with one another, the mask fell, revealing two best friends.

Ever since he arrived in the Fire Nation palace four years ago, Harry had only ever truly trusted one person, Princess Azula. In truth, he did not care about the war, nor anyone else. She was the only person to fully accept him, and so he gave her the only things he could, his loyalty and friendship.

And he was the only one whom Azula truly trusted. He was the only true friend she had. Mai and Ty Lee had never tried to understand her the way he did, in fact they couldn't. To her father she was merely a tool, to harry, she was a person.

As Harry dodged a blue fireball, he yelled to Azula, "You're getting slow Princess!"

Azula smirked and launched another volley of flames at Harry, forcing him to go on the defensive. "Fast enough to keep you on your toes!" She yelled back.

The two of them continued their battle, exchanging words every now and then. It was a dance, as both moved with such deadly grace, it could actually be called beautiful. Azula was obviously the faster of the two, moving agilely and fluidly through every move, even when Harry caught her off guard, she stayed mostly on the offensive.

While not as fluid or agile as his female counter-part, Harry still moved effortlessly from one move to another. The more patient of the two, Harry stayed mostly on the defensive, waiting for his moment to strike.

The two continued long after other firebenders would be overwhelmed. This was how they trained, and it gave them an edge. The two of them had an endurance, able to outlast even their teachers. They were equals, despite their different styles. Very rarely did one beat the other, usually by a stroke of luck.

Today was one of those days.

Harry, stepped on a stone, uncovered by one of Azula's dodged attacks, and it slipped out from under him, causing him to fall forward into the ground. He heard and felt the blast of fire beside his head, indicating that Azula had won.

He groaned and looked up to find Azula smiling down at him.

"Looks like I win," she smirked.

Harry sighed as he stood up, brushing dirt off his clothes. "I blame it on the rock."

Azula chuckled. Then she frowned and looked at Harry. She walked up and brushed some dirt off his shoulder. "You missed some." She smiled up at Harry, who in turn smiled back at her. Her smile widened.

Then she realized how close they were standing and took a step back, looking down as a light blush colored her face. She'd never admit it, but she had a rather large crush on her foster brother and best friend. He had always been there for her, ever since he appeared all those years ago. Never once had he been angered at her, even when she took out her anger at others on him. Harry had merely stood and taken her anger, even when he didn't deserve it. He had held her when she cried, he was the only person she'd even cry around.

But they were both only twelve. She was sure the crush would eventually fade with time, and she had no reason to potentially ruin the only real friendship she had.

"How does practice go?" a voice said a little off to the side.

Azula and Harry both assumed their respective masks of Superiority and indifference as their Uncle Iroh approached them.

Harry bowed his head respectively to the former general. He was the only one in the palace that had actually beaten Iroh at pai-sho. And although he didn't trust Iroh as much as he did Azula, he often went to the old man for advice over a game of pai-sho and tea. Iroh had taught Harry much, easily seeing the boy as another nephew, and Harry was much more open to Iroh's lessons than Zuko and Azula, despite the fact that Zuko spent more time with Iroh. From him Harry had learned tactics, some firebending (Ozai was his and Azula's main teacher), and picked up philosophy and an appreciation of the finer, and funner things in life.

What most didn't know was that Harry passed on most of the lessons to Azula in some way, shape, or form she could appreciate.

Azula merely glared at her uncle for interrupting her time with Harry.

"Would you care to have a little sparing match and find out Uncle?" Harry said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Iroh chuckled. "I don't think we have the time. I have simply come to remind you about the state dinner tonight. My brother expects both of you to be there, and to be at your best."

Harry now glared at Iroh. It was a well known fact that he detested these dinners. He felt uncomfortable around all the people, and he wasn't the biggest fan of the formal robes either. He preferred a shirt and pants, even his armor.

"We'll be there Uncle," Azula answered for the both of them.

"Then I will see you tonight. Perhaps afterwords you will join me for a game of pai-sho and some tea." Iroh suggested hopefully.

"Perhaps," Azula said, noncommittally. She bowed her head to her uncle. "I should go if I am to be ready in time for the dinner. I shall see both of you there." The princess smiled at Harry before taking off to her chambers to prepare for tonight, leaving Harry and Iroh alone.

Harry watched Azula until she was out of sight.

Iroh smiled a knowing smile as he watched harry. "I should go," Iroh said as Harry turned back to him. "I still have to find Zuko to remind him."

Once he was alone, Harry sighed. As he had nothing better to do, he decided to go meditate before preparing for the dinner. As he made his way through the palace, towards his own chambers, the many servants he passed all bowed their heads respectfully. He was the Fire Lord's son after all, even if it wasn't by blood.

When he reached his room, he pulled a rope that hung from the ceiling. The rope would summon Chan, his personal servant. As he waited for the older man to arrive, he looked around his room. It was of course decorated in reds, blacks, and golds, the colors of the Fire Nation. His bed was large and comfortable, covered in the finest sheets available. A bookcase lined one wall, filled with scrolls on history, battle strategy, fighting styles, all four forms of bending, legends, medicine, and philosophy. He had read each one multiple times, soaking up the knowledge and retaining it for future use. A flower pot sat in his window, the brilliant red and orange fire lilies fragrance invading his whole room.

An easel and set of paints sat in a corner, used only when he needed to relax. Few knew it, put he was a master painter, and several of his paintings adorned the palace walls in various rooms. Only two resided on the walls in his own room. One was a Fire Nation ship docked in the harbor.

The other was of a red dragon, surrounded by flames. He had no idea why he had painted that one, he hadn't even seen a dragon before and Uncle Iroh had supposedly killed the last of them (earning himself the title Dragon of the West in the process).

A knock echoed in the room.

"Enter," harry commanded, making sure to keep his mask of indifference up. He refused to lower it for anyone other than Azula, and occasionally Iroh.

The door opened and Chan entered the room. The older man had served as Harry's servant ever since the Fire Lord adopted him and had served him faithfully ever since he was assigned to the position. "You summoned me?" Chan bowed his head respectfully.

"Yes," Harry began. "I need you to come and alert me two hours before the state dinner is to commence."

"As you wish."

Harry dismissed Chan with a wave of his hand.

As soon as he was alone, Harry sat down on the floor in a lotus position. He began to slow his breathing, in through the nose and exhaling from the mouth. He ignored his senses until all he knew was the breath.

He didn't know how long he sat there. But he had experienced something he had never experienced before, and was very confused when Chan gently shook him to bring him out of his meditation.

Harry thanked and dismissed Chan again. Once the servant had left, Harry made his way into his bathing room. The tub was large enough for several people to fit and a system of pipes allowed the water to changed daily.

As Harry stepped into the tub, using his bending to heat the water to the perfect temperature, his thoughts remained on his meditation. There was only one person he could go to, Uncle Iroh, the only man he actually knew had any experience with the Spirit World.

000000000

Azula watched Harry carefully at the dinner. He seemed nervous, which was rare for him. It disturbed her to an extent as he was never flustered.

He stuck by her most of the evening, not liking to mingle with people at all. In fact the only time he left her side was when he went to talk with Iroh. When she asked what they had discussed, he answered nervously, like he was hiding something, "Just agreeing to meet him later for a game of pai-sho."

Azula, although knowing how to play, had never understood why Iroh and Harry enjoyed it so much. But based on how long he was gone and his nervousness when questioned, she figured there was more to the discussion than that. That worried her, as Harry had never had any secrets from her, or her from him, besides her crush. If Harry was hiding something, she wanted to know what it was.

The highlight of the evening was pestering Zuzu. It was something both she and Harry enjoyed. She enjoyed because she thought it was fun, and she wasn't particularly fond of her brother. Harry enjoyed because he just didn't like Zuko. The fact that Zuzu hated Harry may also of had something to do with both her and Harry's amusement and getting Zuzu all flustered and embarrassed

It was late at night when the dinner ended. Harry walked with Azula to her room before excusing himself, claiming that he had to catch their uncle for the pai-sho game.

Azula frowned when Harry left. Iroh had left the dinner two hours before them, wouldn't he already be in bed at this late hour?

0000000000000

**Hope you like, Reviews appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I do Not Own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Harry Potter**

**I thank everyone for their reviews. And for those of you wondering when Harry will return to his world, you'll have to wait to find out. All I'll say is that Azula is hot, and boys at Hogwarts can't take a hint.**

**I opted not to actually show the conversation between Iroh and Harry for one reason, it's not actually that relevant to the story, the conversation anyways. What Harry saw while meditating will be explained however.**

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks had passed since the state dinner and Azula was concerned.

Harry had been avoiding her and acting strangely when she did see him. He always seemed tired, like he was up all night. She actually caught him sleeping in the middle of the day. And the other day, she watched him sneak out of the palace, dressed in peasant clothes.

And Harry hated peasant clothes.

That was why she was here, outside his room, at a time she would normally be asleep at. If she was correct, Harry was sneaking out of the palace at night. And since his window was so high up, with nothing but a straight fall to the ground outside, he had to use the door.

His door creaked open and Harry stepped cautiously out into the hallway, his eyes scanning the corridor for any signs of life.

Azula stayed still. She knew that a single movement could give her away. And she kept her eyes focused on the Harry.

Once more, he was wearing peasant clothes. His black hair, usually tied up in a topknot was loose, falling down to his shoulders. His slouched posture was also odd, he never slouched. In fact, aside from his emerald green eyes, which were obscured by hair, he didn't look at all like the Prince of the Fire Nation that people knew.

The Princess waited for Harry to walk away.

Once he was around the corner of the corridor, Azula made her way to his room.

She smirked, harry was just like her and didn't lock his door. After all, who would dare steal from a firebending prodigy. She frowned. Perhaps she should start locking her door. After all, she was sneaking into Harry's room. Someone could conceivably sneak into her room as well. She'd worry about it later.

The first thing Azula noted when she stepped into the room was that his easel had been used. Paintings littered the floor around the easel. She walked over and picked one up.

The princess gasped, the painting was of her. She was firebending in the royal courtyard, beside the pond. Harry had painted her in mid leap, her foot above her, about to come down. Brilliant blue fire surrounded her foot. It was a magnificent piece of art.

As she looked at the other paintings on the ground, she realized they were all of her.

Azula put that information at the back of her head, although she was curious, she had no idea when Harry would return and wanted to find out as much as she could about what was troubling him.

She looked over at his desk and saw two books laying on it. One was opened, so she read what was there.

_The crocodile-wolf is a cousin of the eel-hound. Like it's cousin, the crocodile-wolf is as at home on land as it is in the water and possesses a great endurance, if not the same speed, on land and in water.. But whereas the eel-hound is easily domesticated, the crocodile-wolf is not. A fierce predator, no one has ever successfully tamed this creature. _

_The crocodile-wolf's hide is thick and hard for blades to pierce. It has even been known to stave off fire for a short period of time, usually just long enough to kill the unfortunate firebender. It's claws are sharp, and when combined with its great strength, are easily capable of piercing most armor. And it's tail is large and muscular, built for propelling the animal through the water it also doubles as a vicious club. But it is the crocodile-wolf's bite that is truly terrifying. With a mouth full of savage, piercing teeth and a jaw strength capable of crushing stone, nothing has ever survived the bite of this creature._

_The crocodile-wolf usually inhabits swamps and rivers, with the occasional one found in the ocean. Despite it's speed and endurance both swimming and running, the crocodile-wolf tends to be an ambush predator, laying in wait for it's prey to come to it. It has been known to kill and devour anything it can get it's jaws on, with it's only real treat being giant sea-serpents. Crocodile-wolves and sea-serpents tend to avoid one another._

_The crocodile-wolves either live alone or in mated pairs. Crocodile-wolves mate for life. It is not unusual for a crocodile-wolf to die from grief mere hours after the passing of it's mate, simply losing the will to live._

_Crocodile-wolves bear live young, usually one or two cubs. These cubs are raised and fiercely protected by both parents until adult-hood, upon which time they must flee for their lives from the parents who raised and protected them. Many do not run fast enough._

_Crocodile-wolves should never be fought alone, it is recommended that for hunting of these beast, no less than five, skilled hunters should participate. Even then, do not expect to survive._

Azula's brow creased in worry. Why was Harry looking up crocodile-wolves? These did not sound like a creature to mess with.

Azula looked at the other book on the desk. She recognized it instantly. It was a journal Iroh had given Harry for his birthday last year (the old man had also given her a journal for her birthday that year and one to Zuko the year before). She wondered if he wrote in it.

Azula picked up the leather bound book carefully and looked at it. She hesitated as she went to open it, something she wouldn't do if this wasn't Harry's journal. Was it worth it? What if she read something that would ruin her friendship with Harry? But then again, Harry had been acting incredibly odd lately. This book might hold the answers she was looking for.

In the end, Azula's curiosity won out.

000000000

**A/N- I know it's short, and when writing this out on paper, I contemplated making the chapter longer, even giving the point of view of someone else or having a brief look at the Hogwarts world, but in the end, I decided it was best to end it were it was.**

**In reference to the Crocodile-wolf, imagine a crocodile with the a body and legs built like a wolf.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 4**

Azula opened the journal. To her joy, Harry had written in it. Since his weird behavior began the night of the state dinner, she searched for that entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was, interesting. It began like normal. I spent the day with Azula, we trained, we goofed off, and we sparred together (she beat me because I slipped on a stone). _

_Then Iroh came and reminded us of the state dinner. Azula left me to prepare (Honestly why does she need four almost five hours to get ready? It only took me an hour and a half, and that's with a bath), and I went to my room and meditated._

_I'm not sure I can describe it, but I'll try. While I was meditating I had a vision I guess. I was swimming underwater at first. It seemed as though I was moving quite fast. Then I surfaced. When I did, I dragged a saber-toothed moose-lion under the water. I could taste it's blood and feel it's struggle as it tried to escape._

_It was then that Chan broke me out of my meditation. I was confused._

_At the dinner, I stayed close to Azula, except when I went and told Uncle I needed to talk to him. He agreed to meet with me after the dinner. I tried to relax for the rest of the dinner. Azula and I talked with a few generals and admirals. Mai was also at the dinner, Azula and her discussed a few things. Then we picked on Zuko. It was hilarious, I swear if he didn't know he would embarrass himself he would have challenged me to an Agni Kai right there._

_After the dinner I walked Azula to her room. It's confusing me. Azula is my sister, my best friend, but I wanted to kiss her before I left her. I didn't, but it's confusing. I have a crush on my sister, well okay she's not really my sister, but I was raised like she was. She'd probably kill me if she found out, I'm her brother after all._

_I'm getting off-track. Afterward I made my way to Iroh's room. Basically we discussed my vision over a game of pai-sho (he won) and tea. Iroh wasn't much help. He had never heard of anyone who ha had a vision at all similar to mine. All he told me was that I should continue meditating. Perhaps I may see the vision again, and perhaps I may see more of it._

Azula smiled weakly. Harry had a crush on her, that was a bit of good news. But this vision, it didn't seem so good. She turned to the next entry, it was dated a few days later.

_Dear Journal,_

_My hand changed._

_As I was mediating I had the vision again. But this time I got past killing the moose-lion. I ran on the land, with a fiery volcano in the distance. The volcano poured out blue lava, not quite sure what that means. But I also saw my reflection in the water. I was some type of creature, what I don't know._

_Then my reflection faded and I was surrounded by fire, green fire like my own. The creature and I separated and I was human. The creature and I stared each other down. Then it lunged for me. I quit meditating then. But when I looked down at my hand, it wasn't mine. My hand had changed into a vicious scaled claw. It quickly changed back to normal, but it scared me. _

_I can't tell anyone. I don't know what their reactions would be. I'd rather Azula be mad than scared of me._

Azula kept reading to the next entry, dated a few days ago. She was now worried.

_Dear Journal,_

_I've found out what the creature from my vision is. It's a crocodile-wolf. My vision is of me as a crocodile-wolf._

_I keep getting farther in my vision. When the crocodile-wolf lunges at me, I've begun to fight back against it. I never win. Every time I see the vision, my body changes more. I've had my entire arm change into a smaller version of a crocodile-wolf's leg, it never remains for but a moment however._

_I must confess, I am no longer afraid of the change, it has done me no lasting harm and I am curious._

_But on another note, I miss Azula. I've been avoiding her, she'll ask questions I myself don't know the answer to. The fact that I'm burning the candle at both ends with my research and meditating probably isn't helping matters any. I found myself painting her, and only her._

_I came to a startling revaluation. It's not some silly crush. I love her. I love Azula. It scares me more than anything. What if she doesn't return my feelings? What if I tell her and our friendship is ruined? I can't, won't tell her or anyone. Without her I may as well leave the Fire Nation and turn myself over as a prisoner to the Earth Kingdom._

The next entry was tonight.

_Dear Journal,_

_I have a theory. In all my visions, I fought the crocodile-wolf. I only changed partway. What if I cease fighting? But if my theory is correct I must leave the palace, the capital city. If I change fully, my room is not big enough. I must get into the countryside._

_But I could also be unable to change back. I don't know what I'll do yet._

The rest of the pages were blank. Azula set down the journal back on Harry's desk. A tear slid down her cheek. She knew what Harry had decided, she had just watched him sneak out of the palace. She prayed that everything would turn out fine, she didn't know what she'd do if Harry didn't come back, especially since she now knew how he felt about her.

The Princess didn't remember the walk to her room. All she remembered was her nightmare. In it, Harry was swallowed up by a crocodile-wolf.

0000000

Iroh watched his niece carefully.

She seemed distracted, worried. Although most others would be unable to tell due to her mask of superiority. But he could see it. He knew his niece to well.

The fact that Harry was missing only convinced him more.

He had no idea what his foster nephew was up to. But Harry had seemed odd the past two weeks. The retired general suspected it had something to do with his vision, but had no way of confirming that idea.

"Evening Azula," Iroh said as he walked up to his niece. "How are you enjoying the weather of late?"

Azula glared at him. "It's fine," she replied bluntly. "Is there a reason you're here Uncle, or do you simply wish to patronize me?"

"Perhaps I am wondering what troubles my only niece?"

The princess snorted. "And what makes think anything is troubling me?" Azula turned and stormed off before Iroh could answer.

Iroh sighed. Azula didn't want his comfort. He wondered if Zuko had any idea what was going on, he doubted it, but one never knew.

Iroh found the elder prince practicing with his dao swords. Personally, Iroh approved of the training. One could not always rely on their bending, or could have need to keep it hidden.

The Dragon of the West waited for his nephew to finish a complex series of swings before speaking. "Zuko!"

The prince looked up at his Uncle. He immediately stood up strait and bowed to his mentor. "What is it Uncle? I don't mean to be rude but as you can see I'm in the middle of practice."

"And I am sorry for interrupting. But I was wondering if you had any knowledge of what appears to be troubling your sister?"

Zuko snorted. "The day Azula tells me what's troubling her will be the day the world ends Uncle."

Iroh shrugged. "Then do you perhaps know the whereabouts of Harry? I'm sure he would know what was troubling her."

"No."

"Then I shall leave you to practice." Iroh turned away from his nephew. "Good form by the way."

000000000

Zuko watched his uncle leave, then returned to practice with a renewed vigor.

As his blades sliced the air, he relaxed. This was his, the one thing neither Azula or Harry could best him at. Although he was confident they could if they put their mind to it, but the prince knew they never would.

Both were firebending prodigies, both were experts in hand to hand combat, and both were more favored by his father.

He didn't mind the favoritism so much with Azula, although it still hurt, she was the only girl of the three of them, and the youngest by a month, and she was at least his actual sister. But Harry, Harry wasn't even of the same blood. Why his father would favor his adopted child of his own was almost an insult.

But Zuko knew that one day he would be Fire Lord, neither Azula or Harry would. Their father's favor didn't matter when it came to line of succession.

Zuko savagely plunged his swords into the ground as he stabbed an imaginary opponent.

He conveniently forgot that Iroh was his father's older brother.

00000000

Alongside a river that flowed from a mountain spring, several miles away from the nearest civilization, a wild komodo-rhino knelt down to drink.

It's call went unheard as a crocodile-wolf lunged and it's jaws crushed the rhino's spine as it was pulled under the water. The rhino was still alive when the first hunk of meat was torn from it's body.

Minutes after devouring it's meal, a black crocodile-wolf walked out of the river and onto land. As it's green eyes surveyed the land around it, one thought crossed the animal's mind.

Azula.

00000000

**A/N-Hope you enjoyed, reviews are appreciated.**

**For those of you wondering at what point Harry will return, the answer is hidden in this chapter for those of you able to puzzle it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I'm tired of writing the disclaimer, so I'm just saying look back at the first four chapter's for it.**

**Also I forgot to do this earlier, but thank you to those of you who pointed out my passage of time errors in chapter 2.**

**Now, On with the story!**

**Chapter 5**

Harry was lost. Not in the sense that he didn't know where he was, but that he currently did not exist. The wild mind of a crocodile-wolf easily overwhelmed the mind of the twelve year old prince. The only part of Harry that remained was the image and thought of Azula.

For days the beast searched the waters and land in the territory it now considered it's, but not once did it find what it searched.

0000000

Fire Lord Ozai sat in his private study.

Most would think that he didn't care about his children, they would be wrong. True, the only interest he had in Zuko was that he was the eldest child. But he was confident that Zuko would never be Fire Lord, Azula was to cunning to allow a thing like being the younger of the two siblings to deter her from his throne. And Harry, he followed Azula around like a lost puppy. That the boy would kill for the princess, Ozai had no doubt. Between the two of them, Zuko would never assume the throne.

As for Azula, his daughter, she was his sharpest tool. Ruthless, lethal, and unforgiving, she would enforce his will the world over.

And Harry, his foster son, was simply another loyal tool. A powerful too, but a tool nonetheless. His only fault was that he was more loyal to Azula than to him. But Ozai had no doubts about his daughters loyalty, so he did not worry.

It was for these reasons why he didn't worry about Harry's disappearance. The boy was either dead, no harm done, or would come back, stronger for whatever trials he faced.

Ozai did care about his children, even if he felt no love for them. They were after all, all three of them, tools with which he would use to shape the world.

000000000

Azula mounted the komodo-rhino with practiced ease. She was dressed in full armor, not that it would help her, minus her helmet. She had packed several days worth of food, not knowing how long it would take to find Harry, who had been missing for five days already.

She made no attempts to hide what she was doing. And aside from almost burning Zuko to a crisp when he asked why she was even bothering to go looking for the "runaway" as he called Harry, no one had bothered to ask what she was doing or stop her.

As she rode out of the palace, and now guards tried to stop her, the final nail in the coffin was hammered.

She suspected that her father didn't care for her or his sons. That he hadn't sent anyone out in search of Harry only made her more suspicious. But when he allowed her to ride out of the palace, obviously for a period of time, with no explanation, and no one attempting to stop her, Azula's suspicions were confirmed.

To her father, she was merely a tool, as were harry and Zuko.

As Azula left the Capital City, she swore she would not be a tool. She would play along for now, be the obedient daughter. But she would be waiting, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Ozai never knew it, but he had just made his most lethal enemy in the guise of his own daughter.

00000000

The crocodile-wolf's eyes snapped open. Something was in it's territory.

As it inhaled deeply, the creature's primitive instincts easily identified the smell, komodo-rhino. It hadn't had a proper meal since it killed the wild rhino on the first day of it's existence, eating smaller animals and birds that dared swim on it's river.

As the black beast stood, it's mind shifted into hunting mode.

00000000

Azula sighed, It had been almost a week since she left the palace, with still no sign of Harry. True, she didn't exactly know where he went, but it was an island, surely he couldn't have gotten far, especially on foot.

She wondered if he had succeeded in his transformation. It would certainly explain why he had yet to return to the palace. Perhaps he had already returned, she'd been out here a week after all. But what if he hadn't? She had supplies for another week, if she hadn't found Harry by then she'd return to the palace.

Just then, the wind shifted.

Suddenly, her komodo-rhino got nervous. She could hear it's heavy breathing as it flared it's nostrils. As the rhino began to back up, it took all her strength to keep the creature from bolting.

Too late she realized why her mount was fighting her.

Azula never saw the crocodile-wolf tackle her rhino. She screamed as she felt her leg break, caught between the heavy rhino and the ground. The princess watched with grim fascination as the black crocodile-wolf held the rhino, and her, down with one claw as it lowered it's jaw to the neck of the mount. The rhino's head flailed, then suddenly stopped as it's spine, jugular, and windpipe were instantly crushed by the predators massive jaws.

Blood and gore fell freely from the crocodile-wolf's mouth, jagged teeth clearly visible.

As the princess struggled in a vain attempt to free her leg from beneath her dead mount, she couldn't help but wonder if this beast was her friend. It stood roughly seven feet tall at the shoulder and was roughly twenty-five feet long from snout to tail. It's body and tail were obviously muscular, with legs built for running. It's snout was about a fourth of it's length, with it's tail taking up a fourth and a half. Black ridges ran from it's head to the tip of it's tail.

The creature sniffed before turning it's head towards her. As she looked into the emerald green eyes of the beast, she knew gasped.

"Harry?"

00000000

The beast was about to begin it's meal, when it caught another sent, vaguely familiar. It turned it's head and found itself staring at a human. It's mind recognized it as Azula.

"Harry?"

Harry, that meant something to the beast. And the human, Azula, meant something too.

The beast growled at the human. It did not understand why it was hesitating to kill, it was not in it's nature.

"Harry, it's me Azula. I'm your friend!" tears began to fall down the humans face.

The beast raised its claw, prepared to strike when the now sobbing girl spoke again.

"Please, Harry, don't do this!" she pleaded. The human closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you."

The beast stopped.

Love. Harry. Azula. Azula love Harry, Harry love Azula. Harry loved Azula. He loved Azula! Images raced into his mind. Him and Azula playing as children. Him and Azula practicing their firebending together. Him and Azula picking on Zuko. Him painting Azula. Everything came flooding back into his mind.

The beast roared in defeat.

Harry was no longer lost.

000000

Azula closed her eyes as she waited for the creatures deathblow to come. She hoped that Harry remained a beast afterward, otherwise he'd have to face the fact that he was the one to end her life.

She opened her eyes in surprise when instead of pain, she felt the great weight of the komodo-rhino dragged off her leg. She looked up to see the crocodile-wolf, Harry, dragging the carcass off of her. Then she watched in fascination as the crocodile-wolf changed into her best friend.

Harry collapsed to his knees, his fist slamming the ground. Azula could she his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. "I'm sorry, Azula. I'm so, so sorry."

00000000

Harry did the best he could to splint Azula's leg, but it still hurt like hell.

Currently, the princess was riding Harry, or Obsidian as they agreed to call him as a crocodile-wolf, on the way back to the Capital City. They both agreed that she needed an actual healer to set her leg and that she couldn't walk all the way to the Palace without harming herself more. Azula had come up with the idea to ride Harry back in his crocodile-wolf form.

They decided to rename him, as this would be a valuable secret if kept, and she named him based on the color of his hide. The salvaged the saddle off of the dead rhino to use. And although it wasn't a fit at all for Obsidian, it made the ride much more bearable for Azula.

But her leg would still hit his side every now and then, causing her immense pain, although she refused to cry out.

The Princess admitted that they made good time, as they were only a few miles away from the city when, per her instructions, Obsidian stopped. He lowered himself so that Azula could get off and unstrap the saddle. As soon as he was free of his burden, Obsidian became Harry.

Harry grimaced as he stood up, but he tried to smile at her. "You sure you don't want me to carry you all the way to the Palace?"

Azula smiled. "I'm sure. We want as few people as possible to know what you're capable of, it can give us an edge."

Harry sighed. "I know that. It's just, this is my fault anyway. If I hadn't attacked you..."

She limped over to Harry and placed her hand on his cheek. "It wasn't your fault Harry. You weren't yourself."

"I could have, would have killed you."

"But you didn't." Azula sighed. "Listen, we need to get back to the city, get me a healer, and figure out what we're going to do about Obsidian."

Harry closed his eyes. "Okay Azula, let's start walking."

Azula wrapped her arm around Harry to help support her weight as they began to walk the last three mile to the Capital City.

"Oh, Azula," Harry began. "I love you too."

Azula smiled. "I know Harry. I know."

0000000

**A/N- Hope you all like.**

**And for those of you wondering how a creature like a crocodile-wolf can be dangerous to all other creatures when there are others out there that are bigger, the answer is that it tears a huge chunk out and the creature bleeds to death, not to mention wounds caused by the claws and tail.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I do not own..blah...blah...read first chapter for disclaimer.**

**Firstly, I've gotten one or two reviews wondering if or when I'm going to get into the series (either Harry Potter or Avatar) and what one person ask, usually at least ten more are wondering. So I would like to clarify. Harry and Azula will go to the Harry Potter universe, although due to Harry's disappearance, obviously things will not have gone the same way. Also, Harry and Azula will have a part in the world of Avatar, but unlike Harry Potter, things stay, mostly, canon up until the first episode of the second season, _The Avatar State. _Part this stems from the fact that Azula doesn't actively become involved in the series until then, as such this will be the point were Harry and her also come in, at least to parts that viewers of the show will recognize.**

**And I will reveal this last tidbit about the future of my story. For...plot reasons, Harry and Azula will go to the Harry Potter universe after recruiting Ty Lee and Mai and I refuse to get any more specific than that and it could be anytime afterward. I also refuse to disclose my reasons.**

**The reason, for everyone wondering, why I don't just skip to either series is because there are several things I needed, and still need, to establish. But we will get to the series, and ask that everyone waiting for me to get there be patient. Thank you.**

**Also, for those of you who complain about my spelling and grammar, I try. I use spell check, I read through, but I do miss things. As for grammar, It's never been my strong suit and I write like I talk. I don't say "_Azula and I,"_ I say, _"Me and Azula,_" I know it's not grammatically correct, and I do try to make things grammatical, but I don't always. And I do apologize for any errors I make.**

**Oh, by the way, Please review.**

**Chapter 6**

It was a few days after Harry and Azula had returned to the palace before Azula's leg was properly healed, courtesy of a captured waterbender healer in exchange for a better cell.

Harry and Azula discussed what to do about Obsidian. Harry suggested that she could "tame" the crocodile-wolf, a feat never done before, to raise her status. But Azula wished to keep the fact that Harry could change into Obsidian a secret. When Harry asked why, she informed him about her recent revelations about their loving father.

"And if you tamed a crocodile-wolf you'd have to keep it somewhere, which means we'd have to reveal what I can do to Ozai," Harry concluded after the Princesses explanation.

"Precisely," Azula confirmed. "We're going to need every edge we can get when we finally do turn on him."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Azula, it may be, no, it will be years before we reach that point. It'll be very hard to hide a secret like that for that long. Especially since I need to get out of the city to change then. I need to spend time as Obsidian so I can figure out what I'm capable of."

Azula's eyebrow quirked. "It seemed to me you knew what to do just fine?"

"That was instinct Azula, I couldn't control myself. I need to know what I'm capable of while I'm in control."

"I see what you mean," Azula sighed. "What do you propose then?"

"I have no clue," Harry admitted.

00000000

Ozai read the message again. There was a rebel uprising on one of the islands further from the core of the nation. Apparently, they didn't agree with the war.

The Fire Lord smirked. This was the perfect test for his two youngest children.

He sent a servant to fetch them and bring the two preteens to the throne room.

00000000

That night, aboard a Fire Nation ship, one of the finest ever built, Princess Azula was unable to sleep.

Her father had sent her and Harry to quell a rebellion with no men. The only men they had been given were the men necessary to run the ship and several servants to cater to her and Harry's needs.

According to Ozai, if she and Harry were of any worth as firebenders, they could quell this uprising by themselves. The two of them would prove the superiority of the royal family.

Azula knew what she was going to have to do, and she did not look forward to it. The only way her and Harry would crush the rebellion and survive was to show no mercy. Not that she would anyways, but that didn't mean she liked killing. These rebels would be an example to all others who dared defy her father.

And Ozai had given them strict instructions to kill every last rebel. That no prisoners were to be taken.

As these thoughts raced through her head, Azula stood up off her bed. After checking the hallway, and making sure no one would see her, the Princess made her way to Harry's room.

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry asked as he opened his door.

Azula nodded.

"Come on then," Harry stepped aside so she could enter the room.

Harry followed her to his bed. For the first time in many years, Azula was nervous. It wasn't that she hadn't slept with Harry before. They often slept in the same bed when they needed comfort. But this was the first time they would sleep together since admitting their feelings for one another.

As Harry wrapped his arm around her, her nervousness vanished. Nothing was different. Azula found the comfort she needed, that Harry had always given her.

Within minutes, the two of them were fast asleep. Both taking the comfort they needed to keep their turbulent thoughts away.

0000000

Harry stood next to Azula, both dressed in red armor. Both wore red headpieces in the shape of the symbol of the Firenation, a trident like flame. Harry wore his mask of indifference, Azula her mask of superiority. Azula had filed her nails to sharp points, and painted them a flaming red. Both children, for they were still children at the age of twelve, stood tall and proud. Green eyes showed no emotion other than contempt. Golden eyes narrowed threateningly, and held a hint of joy. They were the epitome of the royal family. They were deadly weapons, honed to precision. They were children.

Together, they walked off of their ship. On the shore, two mongoose dragons awaited them. As they mounted the giant lizards, neither thought about what they were about to do. To think about it would weaken their resolve. And if their resolve failed, they would fail. If they failed, Ozai would have no use for them.

They set out, alone, for the rebel encampment. They set out as children.

000000000

The rebels never knew what hit them.

On second, they were in training drills, the next, their camp was surrounded by a vast wall of fire. Two figures bounded into the camp, several men recognized them as the two youngest members of the royal family.

Green and blue flames spewed from them, striking without mercy or hesitation. Every now and then, lightning was bended by them. The few rebel firebenders attempted to fight the two off. The were beaten.

Within minutes, the camp was destroyed, every rebel was either dead or wounded.

000000000

Azula and Harry quenched the wall of fire they raised to stop anyone from escaping. Then the walked around the destroyed camp, ceasing the suffering of the wounded.

Harry stood over a wounded man, who looked up at him. His wound was minor enough that he'd survive if given the chance.

"Please," the man begged. "I have a wife and daughter. Let me go, I promise I'll never join a rebellion again. I only joined to keep an eye on my brother." Tears fell from the mans eyes.

Harry raised his hand to the man. "All I can do is promise that it'll be over quickly," he said, no trace of emotion in his voice or on his face.

"You bastard," the man said.

"For what it's worth," Harry said as he began to move, electricity sparking around him, "I am sorry." With those words, Harry launched lightning into the mans body.

As Harry walked away from the smoking corpse, no emotion was shown on his face, or in his eyes.

000000000

As Harry and Azula boarded the ship once more, they kept their mask up, they betrayed no emotion save those that were in character for their masks.

That day, their legend began. They were the ruthless, unmerciful duo of the Firenation. Their men looked to them with fear, with respect of their abilities if not a respect for them themselves. You did not dare anger them, for fear of certain death.

00000000

That night, back on board the ship, Harry held Azula as she cried. Tears fell down Harry's cheeks as well. Today, they had done the unthinkable. The had killed three hundred men in a matter of moments. And so they cried.

They cried for those they had killed, for the pain and guilt of what they'd done, for their loss of innocence. But most of all, they cried for the pain the other felt.

No longer were they children. For how does one remain a child when one has killed without hesitation, without mercy.

00000000

Azula and Harry spent the next year as Ozai's soldiers. He sent them were others had failed, or were he wished to make an example.

Iroh no longer spoke to Harry. Although he never showed it, this affected Harry greatly. In losing Iroh's council, Harry had lost his only friend besides Azula.

But over the course of the year, Harry and Azula's relationship progressed rapidly. Although still young, the two of them had developed a true love. With every trial they faced, the other was there for them. Only they knew how the other truly felt about what horrors they were ordered to commit in Ozai's name.

Shortly after the two had turned thirteen, Ozai held a war council which Zuko attended. The next Day, Harry stood along side Azula, Uncle Iroh, and Captain Zhao as Ozai and Zuko stood in the Agni Kai arena of the Palace.

He smiled and Azula smirked when Ozai burned the left side of Zuko's face and banished him.

Although not particularly fond of his foster brother, Harry felt sorry for his foster brother. All Zuko had tried to do was save the lives of soldiers, and this was how he was re-payed. The only plus side Harry saw, was that as long as Zuko was banished, Azula held more power than her brother.

Azula also felt sorry for her brother. But unlike Harry, she felt that Zuko had deserved his fate. Not for his actions, but because he failed to learn. Zuko had failed to learn to keep himself guarded and hidden around Ozai. This was the unfortunate price he was paying. Besides, Azula was ambitious, and she wanted the title of Fire Lord for herself. As long as Zuko was away, she was her father's heir.

Both Her and Harry played their parts well.

0000000

Iroh sighed as he ordered his ship to sail. Banished, Zuko had to leave the Fire Nation as soon as possible, or else face severe consequences.

As the old ship sailed away, the Dragon of the West looked back towards the city. He had failed.

Iroh had failed Harry and Azula. He no longer had any hope for them. They would be as horrible as his brother. A tear slid down Iroh's cheek. As of now, he truly considered himself the failure many of the Fire Nation did.

He had failed his wife and Lu Ten when his son was killed. He had failed Azula and Harry, allowing Ozai to turn them into weapons of war. A hard resolution appeared in his eyes.

He still had Zuko. And Iroh would be damned if he failed his nephew. He knew it would be hard, Zuko was adamant to prove himself to Ozai, but the retired general was stubborn. He vowed that he would not fail his nephew.

Iroh smiled and dropped two pi-sho pieces overboard. It did not do to dwell on the past.

The pieces he dropped were the crocodile-wolf and the blue dragon pieces.

0000000000

**A/N- Hope you like. And Zuko will be gone two years, series creators state that Azula was fourteen in the series, but I always thought she was sixteen and Zuko seventeen instead of sixteen. So I'm splitting the difference. Azula and Harry will be fifteen in the series, and Zuko will remain sixteen. Also Harry will not return to the fifth year at Hogwarts, since it's Au I can return him anytime I wish.**

**Also, for those of you that think Azula and Harry souldn't be sleeping togethor yet, remember, it's just sleeping. Azula and Harry are also best friends, My best friend use to be a girl until she moved, I slept in the same bed as her before. No romantic feelings whatsoever, just comfort. And before you ask yes, it was before i realized girls are girls and have nice body parts. But my point is that Harry and Azula are drawing comfort from one and other, so there.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- This is the last disclaimer I will write for the story because it's repetitive and boring to write every chapter, I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**Also I have to make a slight age adjustment in this chapter. I just watched _The Avatar State._ According to Zuko it's three years to the day since his banishment. And I was writing this under the two year time-line stated in the first season. Which puts Azula and Harry at the age of sixteen, not fifteen as I originally wrote. Zuko also gets bumped up a year to seventeen so there. Only change I have. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

Three years Later.

A sixteen year old Harry stood outside of Ozai's throne room. He had grown into a handsome young man. Standing a good 6' 2'' he was almost a foot taller than Azula. He was muscular, yet lither, honed from years of training. Four years doing Ozai's work had changed him into a harder man. No longer did he cry over those he had killed, he merely accepted it as a necessary evil of survival. The soldiers that had served under him knew him as a merciless taskmaster, but a superb leader.

Azula stepped out of the room and smiled at Harry.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry asked.

Azula gestured for Harry to follow her and the two began to walk. "Father's given me orders to find Zuzu and Uncle and bring them back."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Do I get to come?"

"Of course. The only way you couldn't is if Father ordered it, or you didn't want to." Azula raised an eyebrow at the unasked question.

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere other than you side." They walked in silence for a few moments. "Should I take the saddle?"

Last year Harry and Azula had managed to get a saddle built for Obsidian so that Azula could ride him comfortably. They had yet to use it when around others and Obsidian remained a secret. The had also developed a set of simple signals so that Harry could communicate with Azula as Obsidian.

"We probably won't need it, but yes. We have intelligence that they are at a spa in the Earth Kingdom. On the off chance they escape, Obsidian may come in handy."

"I suppose it no longer matters that we kept Obsidian a secret?"

"No. Although it is still preferable. Father tried to convince me to take Lo and Li with me as well."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't trust our judgment?"

Azula snorted. "I think it's more us than our judgment he no longer trust. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to convince him that the twins would be unnecessary. They'll be coming with us."

Harry sighed. "Could be worse I suppose. So , what do we, or you get out of this?"

Azula's face turned into one of mock hurt. "What, can't I do something just because it's my duty? You hurt me Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Please, you wouldn't be smiling so much unless you got something out of this. And since when have you ever done anything out of duty? Everything you do is motivated by either survival or yourself."

"I kiss you," Azula pointed out.

Harry smiled. "Which in turn causes me to give you kisses, and back-rubs, and foot massages, and..."

"Okay, okay. I get your point."

Harry grabbed Azula's hand and spun her around to face him. "Of course it could also be because I love you." He leaned in and gave Azula a peck on the lips. He smiled at Azula. "But does it really matter?"

Azula smiled and pulled Harry's head down to hers. "No, I suppose it doesn't." She then proceed to engage Harry in a passionate kiss.

The two reluctantly broke apart and rested their foreheads against one another.

"We should get ready," Azula sighed.

Harry smiled warmly. "You're right, we should." He kissed Azula again.

"We won't get anywhere if you keep kissing me," Azula smiled.

"You're not stopping me."

Azula kissed Harry again, not stopping until she needed to breath. She turned and began to walk away. She turned to face Harry again. "You've got a little lipstick," she smirked. She raised her arm and tapped the side of her mouth. "Right here." with that she turned away and continued walking.

Harry ran his hand over his mouth. He smiled when he saw red on it. Chuckling he said, "Spirits I love that woman."

He continued walking towards his chambers. He had several things to prepare for the journey, plus he had to get the saddle onto the ship.

0000000000

Azula sat in her cabin aboard ship, filing her nails. She did have servants to do it for her, but she preferred to do it herself, not trusting the servants to accidentally ruin the sharp points she had grown them into.

She had grown into a fit, well developed young woman. Standing 5' 5'', she was just as fit as Harry, if not as muscular. Her breast were slightly above average and firm, with a nice hourglass shaped figure that her armor and royal robes often hid.

She looked up when her door opened and smiled.

Had anyone other than Harry presumed to enter her cabin without permission, she would have fried them to a crisp. His serious expression said that this wasn't a social call, Azula sighed in disappointment.

"We're about to pass the Gates of Azulon," he said. "Lo and Li wish to talk to you."

Azula raised her eyebrow. "Since when are you a messenger boy?"

She watched Harry's jaw clench before answering. "I'm not. But they're under the impression that since I'm not of royal blood, I am below them."

"Why didn't you correct them?"

"Because Ozai would be furious if I killed them after he ordered them to come as advisers to you."

Azula sighed and stood up. She walked over and kissed him slowly. She felt him relax against her mouth and under her hands. "Better?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "Much. Although I'd like it more if I was allowed to show them who's below whom."

The Princess smiled. "Do you have anything else to do tonight?"

"No."

"Then how would you care to join me and put the twins in their place?"

Harry smirked. "I'd love to."

0000000000

By the time Harry and Azula left Lo and Li's cabin, the sisters were terrified of both Azula and Harry.

0000000000

Azula listened to the music behind her as she practiced her firebending. She'd recognize it anywhere, but she turned her head to confirm her suspicions. Sure enough, Harry was standing at a safe distance, practicing his fiddle.

Harry had learned to play the instrument on his own shortly after Zuko's banishment three years ago, and he was very good. She knew why, the drive that made him so good at firebending, painting, and strategy also drove him when he set out to play the instrument. Once Harry set his mind to something, like most firebenders, he refused to give up.

The music he was playing at the moment sounded mysterious, almost mythical in origin. The slow rhythm of the song soothed and calmed her, even as she fire kicked one of her eight sparring partners.

Then she heard a screeching sound. Everyone paused in what they were doing, even her, to turn and look at Harry.

A sailor was slowly backing away from the Prince. "I'm sorry Sir. I didn't see you," the man tried to apologize.

Harry gently set his fiddle and bow down in their case before turning to the man.

Azula smirked. She knew what was about to happen, as did most of the crew, and she found it highly entertaining.

"You're sorry," Harry said calmly "I believe that. But are you sorry for the right reasons?"

The sailor gulped. "I...I don't know what you mean sir."

"Are you apologizing for bumping into me? Or perhaps for interrupting my song?"

"Both sir."

Harry nodded. "What about Princess Azula? Are you sorry for interrupting her?"

"What do you mean Sir?"

"It's quite simple really," Harry explained calmly. He placed his hands on the mans shoulders and turned him to look at Azula and her sparring partners. "In interrupting me, you caused quite the disturbance. The Princess was practicing, but when her sparring partners heard me mess up, they briefly turned to look at me, and seeing you apologize has caused them to watch us. Do you know why?"

"I suppose to see what you're going to do to me?"

Harry smiled. "Exactly. And in doing so, Azula's practice has been interrupted. So I ask again, are you sorry for interrupting the Princess?"

"Yes sir!"

Harry patted the man on the back. "I believe you." He then grabbed the man's collar. "Unfortunately that doesn't mean I forgive you." He then pulled forcefully and, using this momentum, threw the man overboard. He sneered at the water for a minute before turning to a nearby group of sailors. "What are you doing standing there?" He yelled. "Fish him out before he drowns!"

The men rushed to obey Harry's order.

Azula chuckled. With a wave of her hand she dismissed her sparring partners and walked towards Harry.

"I'm surprised you're having him fished out," she stated to him.

Harry turned to look at her. "If he had actually interrupted you practice directly, I wouldn't."

"You're so sweet and caring." Azula smiled. "A girl likes to know someone cares."

The corner of Harry's lip turned up. "Always."

0000000000

**A/N- I know they don't show fiddles in the series, but I like them, plus I play one. Also, for those worrying about Harry's apparent multiple talents, I've known some pretty talented people, and I grew up in a small town, that I still live in. Plus Azula has a few talents of her own, we just don't see them until later.**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I am changing the rating to M just to be on the safe side, although I still think this is rated T at the moment, I'm not sure everyone would agree.**

**Chapter 8**

Harry watched as Azula stepped from her palanquin, and began her speech to the Imperial firebenders of the Royal Procession.

*"My brother and Uncle have disgraced the Fire Lord," Azula began, "and brought shame on all of us. You may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the Royal family, I understand. But I assure you, if you hesitate, I will not hesitate to bring you down. Dismissed."*

Harry liked the speech himself. It was short, to the point, and contained a good threat. He began to walk towards Azula at the same time as the Captain

The Captain reached Azula first.

*"Princess, I'm afraid the tides won't allow us to bring the ship into port until nightfall," the Captain said.

I'm sorry Captain, but I do not know much about the tides. Can you explain something to me?" Azula asked.

"Of course your Highness."

"Do the tides command this ship?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You said the tide would not **allow** us to bring the ship in," the Princess pointed out. "Do the tides command this ship?"

"No Princess."

"And if I were to have you thrown overboard,would the tides think twice about smashing you against the rocky shore?"

"No Princess."

"Well then, maybe you should worry less about the tides, who've already made up their mind about killing you, and worry more about me, who's still mulling it over."

"I'll pull us in," the Captain said as he bowed.*

Harry watched the Captain run by him to the bridge. He smiled and looked at Azula. "The man's a coward," Harry pointed out, referring to their Captain. "If we really couldn't come into port at this time, he would have stood up to you and explained why. He simply doesn't like the difficulty of fighting the tides."

Azula smiled. "Why do you think I threatened him?"

Harry smiled. "Have I told you today how beautiful you look?"

"Hmm," Azula thought for a moment. "You know, I don't believe you did."

"Then I should tell you that your beauty puts other women to shame." Harry sighed. "I'm heading down to prepare the cells for Zuko and..," Harry gulped, "and Iroh"

"I know you don't want to do this to Uncle harry," Azula tried to reassure him. "But if we don't we expose ourselves for what we really are."

"Would that be so bad?" Harry asked.

"With Father, yes."

000000000

As Harry prepared the cells, Azula decided to practice her lightning bending. She was proud of herself when not a single hair fell out of place.

00000000

Harry and Azula decided to meet their brother and uncle tomorrow. They would spend the night aboard their ship.

Azula quietly made her way towards Harry's cabin. True, no one other than her and Harry were allowed in this part of the ship, but guards or messengers still might see her. Sometimes she wondered why she and Harry tried so hard to keep their relationship discreet. She knew it wasn't secret, Ty Lee and Mai had confronted her about it before Ty Lee ran off to the circus. Two months later Mai left with her parents to govern over Ohmashu.

She also carried a teapot with her. She wanted too try something.

She slipped quietly into Harry's cabin. She smiled when she saw him sitting on his bed reading a book, it was so like Harry. Of course the fact that he never wore a shirt to bed and she could see his well defined pecs and abs may also have had something to do with her smile.

Azula raised an eyebrow and said, "That must be one hell of a book to distract you from me."

Harry looked up and smiled at her. Then he noticed what she was wearing and his happiness was quickly turned into lust.

Azula's hair was down, reaching to her waist in soft waves. And she wore her bathrobe, leaving the top open just enough so that Harry could see her soft, pale skin.

"What's with the teapot?" Harry asked.

Azula smiled as she grabbed two of Harry's own tea cups and poured the hot tea into into them. "On our last mission into the Earth Kingdom, I found a...special tea." She set the teapot down and handed a cup to Harry. "It's supposed to increase strength and energy in a warrior tenfold. I want to see if that's true." She drank down the tea and watched as Harry did so as well.

"And how are we going to test this?" Harry asked, a wicked smirk on his face.

Azula merely smiled as her robe fell to the floor.

0000000000

Azula was thankful that only her and Harry were going up to the spa to meet with Iroh and Zuko. It took her half the walk to just walk properly. But she did admit that last night was fun, but the tea thing would only be good once in a while, she didn't think she, or Harry for that matter, could do that every night.

She looked over and saw Harry grimace slightly.

Defiantly not every night.

0000000000

When they reached the Spa, they found out that Zuko and Iroh were out on the beach. But they were shown the two men's cabin.

Azula walked over and sat down next to a table of shells. Harry walked over and stood beside her. Both wore their armor and had their hair tied up in topknots. Their red headpieces completed their outfits.

Azula liked the spot, it was away from the door and hid her in shadow somewhat.

Her and Harry waited in silence. Almost an hour and a half later, they watched as Iroh walked into the room followed by Zuko.

*Iroh emptied a beg of shells on the table. "Look at these magnificent shell," Iroh said as he picked one up. "I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come."

"We don't need anymore useless things," Zuko protested. "You forget, we have to carry everything ourselves now."

"Hello Brother, Uncle." Azula said from her seat, drawing the two firebenders attention to her.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko demanded.

"In **my **country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions," Azula taunted. She stood and walked over to them. "Have you become uncivilized so soon Zuzu?"

"Don't call me that!" Zuko yelled.*

"Would you prefer we go back to Dum-dum then?" Harry asked as he joined the conversation.

Iroh spoke before Zuko could retort. *"Too what do we owe this honor?" he asked.

"Both of you are so quick to get to the **point**." Azula crushed the shell she had been holding in her two fingers.

"We've come to deliver a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly all important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him, treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust." Azula looked away, out the window. "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home." She looked back up at a speechless Zuko.

"Did you hear me?" she asked. "You should be happy, excited, grateful. I just gave you great news."

"I'm sure your bother simply needs a moment to..."

"Don't interrupt Uncle!" Azula yelled. She then turned back to Zuko. "I still haven't heard my thank you. I'm not a messenger, I didn't have to come all this way."

Zuko looked out the window. "Father regrets? He wants me back?"

"I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening." Azula turned and walked out of the cabin."*

0000000000

Throughout Azula's discussion with Zuko, Harry had kept an eye on Iroh. He didn't like what he saw.

"Perhaps you would join me for a game of pai-sho? Harry asked the older man. "that is if you decide to return home with us."

Iroh bowed his head to Harry. "Of course nephew. I would love to play a game with you."

Harry let a small smile grace his face. "Then hopefully, I shall see you tomorrow." He turned and followed Azula out of the cabin.

0000000000

"You may have overdid it Azula," Harry said as the two walked back down to the ship. "Iroh is suspicious."

"Yes," Azula conceded. "But it was Zuko I had to convince. Uncle will follow him, even if he has his...doubts. In fact I suspect we won't have to visit them tomorrow, they'll come to us."

"I'm going to stay out on the dock tomorrow waiting for them, aren't I?"

Azula smiled. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Just no more tea," Harry protested. "Don't get me wrong, last night was great, but the day after, not so much."

Azula giggled.

0000000000

The next morning Harry sat on the dock, waiting for his Uncle and brother to arrive.

Using a hand-held telescope, he checked the stair down from the spa occasionally. "When he did see them, about two hours after dawn, He ordered the Imperial firebenders to line up on each side of the dock.

"Uncle, Zuko, I'm glad you two decided to journey home with us," Harry said. He gestured towards the ship. "Please, after you." Harry fell in behind Zuko and Iroh as they walked towards the ship. Azula stood at the top of the gangplank.

*"Brother, Uncle, welcome," Azula greeted warmly as they bowed to one another. "I'm so glad you decided to come."

"Are we ready to depart your Highness," the Captain asked.

"Set our course for home Captain," the Princess confirmed.*

Harry didn't like this, it was too easy.

*"Home," Zuko muttered as he and Iroh began to follow the Captain up the gangplank.

"You heard the Princess," the Captain yelled. "Raise anchors, we're taking the prisoners home!"*

There it was.

Harry ignored what was said as Iroh attempted to knock him, along with two imperial firebenders, into the water. As Iroh and Harry began to trade blows, Harry got knocked into the water as he felt something impact his back.

0000000000

Harry and Azula were furious, Zuko and Iroh had escaped.

As Azula went up to the spa to try and get information. Harry stood in front of the Imperial firebenders.

"You are supposed to be the finest the Fire Nation has to offer," Harry began. "And yet, not only are you unable to take out one old man, you hit your own prince in the back with a fireball, knocking him into the water and out of the fight. To that end, I have one small question. Who hit me?"

One man stepped forward. "I did sir." He bowed down before harry. "I beg your forgiveness."

Harry took in a deep breath. "Take him down to join the Captain in the cells."

0000000000

Harry stood on deck, looking out across the water, Azula stood beside him. "They know their fugitives now," Harry pointed out. "They'll try to get someplace safe."

"I know," Azula said. "Tomorrow you and I are leaving, it'll be too hard to track them with the Royal procession in tow. But first, we're going to meet some old friends."

Harry smiled. "Want me to get the saddle?"

"Yes," Azula said. "we're going to need Obsidian."

0000000000

*Taken from Avatar: The Last Airbender, book 2 episode 1, _The Avatar State._*

**A/N- Please review. Oh, and the tea Azula and Harry drink is actually in the series, from the aforementioned episode.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Later that night, Harry stealthily sneaked the saddle off of the ship and carried it a good distance away. He then spent the night guarding it.

0000000000

"You will take the ship and head towards Ba Sing Se," Azula ordered the ships lieutenant, who was now acting captain. "Me and Prince Harry will meet you there. You are not to leave unless you receive direct orders from myself, Harry, or the Fire Lord. Is that understood?"

The Lieutenant bowed. "Yes your majesty. If I may ask though, why Ba Sing Se?"

Azula smirked. "Where else can my brother and uncle go were they no longer need to worry about us capturing them. And Lieutenant, I assure you, if you mess up, I will not be as merciful as I was on the Captain."

"Of course, your Highness

0000000000

Azula made her way off the ship alone. If it weren't for Harry, she'd probably take the Royal Procession as far as Omashu, even ride in her palanquin. But she reasoned that with Obsidian, she'd have no problems.

When she found Harry, he was leaning against the saddle, eating an apple. A knife he usually kept razor sharp sliced the apple efficiently as it feed the apple to his mouth.

"Is that all you've eaten for breakfast?" Azula asked as she walked towards him.

Harry swallowed the apple in his mouth before answering. "Obsidian had a couple ostrich-horses earlier."

"Sounds appetizing."

Harry shrugged. "I'm get use to it. So what's the plan?"

Azula sat down beside him. "The circus Ty Lee is at is on the way to Omashu. Hopefully we can recruit both of them. Then we start tracking down Uncle and Zuzu."

"How do we do that? Iroh isn't stupid, neither is Zuko, they won't leave us a trail. I know as you do that they are most likely heading towards Ba Sing Se, but I doubt they're going to go directly there."

Azula snorted. "How hard can it be to track a boy with a massive scar on the left side of his face? He'll stand out anywhere he goes."

Harry cut off his last bit of apple and threw the core into the grass. "So are we telling Mai and Ty Lee that I can change into Obsidian?" He put the apple slice in his mouth, and wiped his blade off as he waited for Azula's answer.

"I think it would still be best if they didn't know. Plus it gives us an edge in a tight spot. You'll remain Obsidian until we reach Ba Sing Se, unless there's an emergency that you need to change back."

Harry smiled. "Joy upon joy. You realize I won't be able to follow you everywhere then...or sleep with you?"

"It's an unfortunate sacrifice. But I think I'll survive."

0000000000

Azula walked into the circus, looking for her old friend. Harry, now Obsidian, waited outside the ring of tents. Azula smiled at the reaction the animal tamer had upon seeing her on Obsidian. She swore he pissed himself, especially when Obsidian growled at him.

She found Ty Lee outside one of the tents, doing stretches that only someone as flexible as her could do.

"Azula!" Ty Lee beamed. She then did a rather interesting series of bends that brought her bowing before the Princess. She then jumped up and enthusiastically hugged her old friend. "It's so good to see you."

Azula smirked as Ty Lee backed away from her. "It's good to see you too Ty. But I'm afraid I'm not here to say hi. I need your help."

"Did you and Harry break up?" Ty lee asked, crossing her arms in front of her looking at her old friend.

"No," Azula said bluntly. "I've been tasked with hunting down my brother and uncle. I'd appreciate it if you'd come along and help me."

"But I like it here Azula." Ty Lee protested. "I'm not just one of seven sisters here. I'm actually allowed to stand out on my own merit."

"I'm heading to Omashu to recruit Mai as well," Azula pointed out.

"You, me, and Mai?" Ty Lee questioned. "Just like old times."

"And Obsidian."

Ty Lee quirked her head. "Who's Obsidian?"

Azula smiled. "If you come you'll find out. Besides, I thought you loved adventure?"

Ty Lee sighed. "I'll come on one condition."

"Oh?"

The acrobat smirked at Azula. "You have to tell me what Harry's like in bed."

Azula's face went blank.

0000000000

Ty Lee's eye widened when she saw Azula walk towards a black crocodile-wolf.

Azula smirked at her friend. "Ty Lee, meet Obsidian, my faithful friend and mount."

"Is he a...a...a crocodile-wolf?" The acrobat gulped.

Azula nodded. "Yes. And I'm afraid we'll have to ride double until we get to Omashu. Unless you have some type of mount here?"

Ty Lee shook her head. "No, I'm just surprised. Normally you'd be in your palanquin. With the Royal Procession following you."

"What can I say," Azula said as she climbed onto the saddle mounted on Obsidian's back, an impish smirk on her face. "I enjoy riding Obsidian."

Ty Lee jumped back when Obsidian snorted.

0000000000

By the time they stopped for lunch, Ty Lee was amazed by Obsidian.

He was rather fast, in fact they probably would reach Omashu by early morning at this rate. His reigns, Ty Lee noticed, seemed to be purely for show. Not once did she see Azula pull at them, and yet the crocodile-wolf made subtle changes in direction. It was like he knew where he was going. Every now and then she heard him sniff the air.

"Where did you find him?" Ty Lee asked.

"What?" Azula asked, looking up from her rice.

"Obsidian," Ty Lee clarified. "Where did you find him?"

"What would you say if I said he found me?" Azula said.

"I'd say tell me the whole story."

Azula sighed. "I can't, not yet."

"Well then," Ty Lee smiled. "You said that Harry was a perfect lover, so I just have another question to ask. How big is he?"

Ty Lee could of sworn she heard Obsidian begin to choke on the meat he was eating. And for some reason Azula started laughing.

0000000000

The trio's arrival at Omashu was rather eventful, to say that the guards were impressed to find their princess riding a crocodile-wolf was an understatement. To say that they were terrified of the beast would also be an understatement. They were reluctant to allow such a dangerous creature within the city walls, it was only threats from Azula that convinced them otherwise.

Several soldiers escorted them to the Governor's manor. Mai was waiting outside for them. Ty lee jumped down and ran over to Mai, giving her a big hug.

Azula waited for Obsidian to lower himself so she could climb off of him. When she walked over Mai bowed and said in perfect deadpan, "Please tell me you're here to kill me." She stood up and a small smile graced her face before disappearing just as quickly.

"Sorry Mai," Azula said. "But we're here for a different reason."

Mai arched her eyebrow in question.

"How would you like to join me and Ty Lee on a mission..."

"Yes, of course." Mai said. "Anything to get out of this boring place."

"I haven't even told you the mission yet," Azula pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. Although we may have something going on here that will interest you."

"Oh."

0000000000

Azula walked beside and to the left of Mai. Ty Lee walked behind and to the right of the Governor's daughter.

Azula saw three kids standing opposite them. She frowned, when she had heard that the resistance had kidnapped the Governor's son, Mai's brother, she was expecting someone more, well more.

It appeared that the oldest was a boy, his hair pulled back into a ridiculous looking ponytail. He was also the one holding Tom-Tom. He was armed, as Azula could see a boomerang and club on his back. Based on his clothes, Azula guessed he was Water Tribe, whether Northern or Southern, she didn't know.

The only girl also appeared to be from the Water Tribe. She didn't appear to be armed, although she did have a water-skin slung over her shoulder. Perhaps she was a bender. She appeared to be slightly younger than Azula herself was, although she was still developing nicely.

The youngest was a boy who wore yellow and orange clothing. He also had a strip of orange cloth wrapped around his head like a hat. He carried a staff.

Mai stepped forward. "Did you bring my brother?"

The Water tribe boy stepped forward with Tom-Tom.

The other boy spoke up. "King Bumi?"

Mai made a hand signal and Bumi was lowered from a crane high in the scaffolding.

"Hello Everyone!" the mad king snorted.

"Wait a moment," Azula began. "If I may?"

"Of course Princess," Mai said.

"We're about to trade a baby for a king, a powerful, earthbending king?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bumi nodding his head. "Am I the only one who sees the problem here?"

"You're right Azula," Mai said. She turned to the three kids, and made another hand gesture. "The deal's off!"

"Bumi!" the staff kid yelled as he started running toward them.

Azula ran forward, blue fire sprouting from her fist as she launched a stream at the boy...and missed. Azula watched with wide eyes as the boy jumped out of the way, she never missed. The the staff changed into a glider and the cloth on the boy's head fell off, revealing a blue arrow.

"The Avatar," Azula said to herself. She smirked. "My lucky day."

The Princess jumped into the scaffolding to follow the Avatar up to Bumi. En route she pulled out a small whistle and blew, three silent notes drifted from the scaffolding .

0000000000

Harry's hearing as obsidian allowed him to hear sounds a normal human was unable too. Waiting at the bottom of the scaffolding, he heard three distinct blast that told him Azula was calling him. As he began to climb up the wooden structure, he heard another whistle, higher than the one Azula used, and began climbing faster.

He reached the platform just in time to see Mai and Ty Lee launched backwards from a mighty swish of a sky bison's tail. He growled and the bison turned to him.

"Yip-yip!" A boy yelled from the front of the animal. The Sky bison launched itself into the air, but not before Harry charged it and took a swipe with his lethal claws, catching one of the bison's legs. The Bison yowled in pain, but continued it's flight away.

Harry let out a long hunting howl. He had heard the rumors, and he knew what the sky bison meant. The Avatar was here.

0000000000

Azula stood on the giant slide, watching the Avatar and Bumi speed away. She knew it was useless going after them, they would be to the bottom before she even got to another cart. She pulled out her whistle, it may take a few minutes for him to get here, but Obsidian would be the easiest way for her to get back to Ty Lee and Mai.

0000000000

Azula rode Obsidian as Ty Lee and Mai walked beside her.

"So we're going after Zuko and your Uncle," Mai said.

"Yes," Ty Lee taunted. "It will be nice to see Zuko again, won't it Mai?"

Mai blushed and looked away.

"We're not just going after my brother and Uncle anymore," Azula said. "We have a new target, the Avatar."

0000000000

Appa had landed next to a small lake, he immediately yowled and lifted up his right rear leg.

Katara and Aang instantly jumped down to inspect Appa's leg. What they saw were three massive gashes, the hair around them was clumped and bloody, in fact blood still seeped from the wound.

"Can you fix this Katara?" Aang asked, worry etched on his face.

Katara nodded. "I can, but it'll take a while." She immediately summoned water from the lake to begin healing Appa. "Aang, do you have any idea what that thing was?" She asked as she began to clean the wound.

Aang shook his head, "I didn't see it. I was on the slide with Bumi by that point."

"It was big, black, scaly, and had lot's of teeth," Sokka said as he climbed down off of Appa with Tom-Tom.

"Thanks, that really helps Sokka," Katara told her brother sarcastically.

Sokka shrugged. "I try my best."

"Whatever it was," Aang said. "It's obviously dangerous."

The three looked at each other before Sokka looked down at Tom-Tom.

"So what do we do about this guy?"

0000000000

**Please review. And I know Azula recruited her friends differently than she did in the series, that's because, thanks to her relationship with Harry, she is actually more of a friend to them. I didn't write the fight scene because it's basically the same as it was in the series. For those of you wondering the episode is Return to Omashu.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- For those interested, I have written an Avatar: The Last Airbender one-shot called _Living Life, _It Can Be found on My Profile. I've also posted an ATLA Challenge on my profile. **

**Chapter 10**

Azula groaned, and rethought the advantages of bringing Ty Lee with her. She didn't remember the acrobat being so interested in her love life before. Of course the fact that Ty Lee found out about her and Harry just before running off to the circus, may have had something to do with that.

The girl hadn't shut up since they left Omashu.

But she was glad that they had picked up two mongoose-lizards in the city. She didn't want any other girls riding Harry, even as Obsidian. True, in an open race they'd beat Obsidian for a short distance, but after that the crocodile-wolf's endurance would enable Obsidian to easily outrun them. But the smaller lizards where obviously nervous being around such a dangerous predator, if they weren't trained to obey their riders, they probably would of bolted.

"So Azula," Ty Lee continued her train of questions, "how long have you and Harry been sleeping together?"

Azula heard a loud exhale of breath that she immediately identified as Harry's. Apparently he had since gotten over the indignation of having his sex life talked about when no one thought he was present. Of course with Ty Lee's constant stream of questions, it probably only took that first day.

Azula was about to tell Ty Lee to shut up when Mai beat her to it. "Ty Lee, that is none of your business," She said in monotone. "It really doesn't matter."

Ty Lee sighed. "Fine."

Mai smirked. "Their first time was on Harry's birthday last year."

Azula's mouth fell open and Harry stopped in his tracks. The princess turned to look at Mai. "How...?"

"I was at the palace that night, my room was just below yours," Mai explained. "You're quite the screamer Azula."

Ty Lee began laughing and Harry turned his head to look at Azula with one eye.

Azula patted Harry. "Don't worry, we'll get them back. Somehow."

000000000000

It took Harry an hour after leaving Omashu to find a rather large splatter of dark red blood. Azula knew from Mai and Ty lee that Harry had injured the Avatar's bison. She jumped off of harry to examine the blood puddle.

She dipped her finger in it, it was cold and had begun to coagulate. She wiped of her finger with some grass as she stood up. "It's not fresh, it might not even be from the Avatar's bison," She told the others.

Obsidian stepped forward and sniffed the blood. He then looked at Azula and Mai and Ty Lee could of sworn that he nodded.

Azula smirked evilly. "Obsidian has the scent, we'll follow it."

"But you said it might not be the Bison, Zula," Ty Lee protested.

Azula climbed back up into her saddle. "But I never said it wasn't either."

000000000000

Harry didn't get a good enough whiff of the bison in Omashu to know if this was it. And the blood on his claws was too contaminated to be of any use. But based on the size of the blood splatter, he guessed it was. When he passed the third blood splatter, and it was just as big, he was positive.

As he tracked the scent with his animal senses, his human mind was working, trying to puzzle where they were headed.

He knew that, if the Avatar had any sense of kinship to the sky bison, the Avatar would want to get that wound treated as soon as possible. The villages around Omashu were occupied by Fire Nation soldiers, so it was unlikely that they stopped at one one of the villages for help. That meant they would have to treat the wound themselves. To do that they would need a water source to clean...water. They had a waterbender with them, and waterbenders could heal.

Harry didn't know if the waterbender traveling with the Avatar had trained in healing, and even if she did, could she heal an animal? But he did know that regardless, they needed water

His nose shifted from the blood and began smelling about for water. After another fifteen minutes of tracking, he picked up the smell, at least five miles away.

Harry stopped and pawed the ground twice, his signal that he had found something, and began moving again.

000000000000

Azula smiled when Harry stopped, and she saw his shoulder-blade rise and fall twice and head too thuds on the ground before moving again.

"Obsidians got something," she told her companions. "Be ready."

Fifteen minutes later, they came across a small lake. They could easily find the Bison's six paw-prints in the ground. Blood was pooled around one.

"Dammit!" Azula cursed. She once again climbed down from harry to examine the blood, and although fresher that what they had seen before, it was still old. She turned to Harry. "Can you track them from here if they've healed the bison?"

Ty Lee and Mai both thought Azula was crazy when she started talking to Obsidian. But when Obsidian shook his head, both were surprised.

"He understands what we say?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula turned and smirked at the acrobat. "Every word."

000000000000

It was decided that they would head to a nearby army base, then they would head towards Ba Sing Se.

During the trek to the base, Ty Lee kept talking to Obsidian, then tried to figure out his answers. Aside from yes and no, she had no luck.

Mai kept her observations to herself, she had a small suspicion about Obsidian, but it was based off of myths and legends she had heard as a younger girl and she refused to outright believe them now without more proof. After all, this was the first crocodile-wolf she knew of that had been tamed., for all the world knew, the creatures could be smarter than them.

Azula kept internally berating herself. She had completely forgotten to be discreet, so now both Ty Lee and Mai knew she could somehow communicate with harry, Obsidian as they knew him. If she revealed too much, they might actually figure out that Harry and Obsidian were on and the same. Mai especially worried her, she was far too observant for her own good.

Harry didn't think much. As much as he enjoyed a good conversation, he desperately wanted to tell Ty lee to quit asking him questions. So he kept trying to ignore her.

By the time they set camp up that night, both Harry and Azula had frayed nerves.

000000000000

**A/N- I know it's short, but as I started working on the next chapter, I realized that, Obsidian would be able to track the blood from the wound he gave Appa. So this chapter is mostly filler and wasn't actually written in my original handwritten copy. **

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait. Please check out my Forum and my one shot- _Living Life_, for all you Avatar fans.**

**And this episode from the Avatar world is, _The Chase._ **

**Chapter 11**

Several days later, the group of three girls, and one guy disguised as a crocodile-wolf, arrived at the nearest Fire Nation base. Azula demanded the use of a Tank-train, along with the two drivers necessary for it's operation. She also received two very interesting reports.

One report said that the Avatar had been seen in Gaoling, at Earth Rumble Six. Azula had no doubt of that with the failure to free Bumi, the Avatar was looking for an earthbending teacher.

The second report mentioned that Zuko had been in an Earth Kingdom village, and had even fought against the soldiers there.

The Princess debated what to do. She was technically ordered to go after Uncle and Zuko. But the Avatar was a much larger prize, and bigger threat.

Azula sighed. On top of that, there was an order from her father. It appeared that War Minister Qin was falling behind on the construction of the drill. He wanted Harry to go and encourage the man to get the job done.

The princess had no choice but to acquire another mongoose-lizard from the camp, and send Harry on his way.

00000000000

Harry was not in a good mood when he arrived at the Fire Nation Camp near Ba Sing Se where the War Minister was constructing his drill. For one, he'd had to run for over two days to get to the camp as Obsidian. Second, he had to walk the last two miles as Harry, carrying the saddle he used as Obsidian. And the third, and perhaps most important reason he was unhappy, Azula wasn't with him.

So it was no surprise that the poor soldier who dared to ask him about the saddle received minor burns in rather sensitive areas.

It was clear that the Prince was not in a good mood. And while it was common knowledge in the Fire Nation that Harry wasn't Ozai's birth son, he was still a prince and a master firebender. And even more importantly, he was present at the Fire Lord's order.

"Prince Harry," War Minister Qin said as he bowed to the younger man. "It is an honor that you are here to witness this glorious achievement."

"Save the pleasantries Qin," Harry said in a dismissive tone. "I'm not here to 'witness'. I am here because you have fallen behind on construction of this drill. Princess Azula will be joining me here shortly. If this drill is not done, and ready to breach the outer wall of Ba Sing Se by then, I will make an example of someone. Do I make myself clear Minister?"

Qin gulped, but nodded his head. "Of course. May I ask when the Princess will be arriving?"

Harry shrugged. "It could be tomorrow, it could be in two weeks. I suggest you and your men get to work."

"Of course Sir," Qin said as he bowed respectively. He turned and immediately began issuing orders to the men in the camp.

After being shown to his own tent, Harry went to inspect the progress of the drill's construction.

The machine was massive, at least a mile and a half long. It's length was one of the reasons it had to be built so close to Ba Sing Se, there was no way it could traverse any rough terrain. Personally, Harry saw it as a waste of resources and time, but then again, Ozai had a flare for the dramatic. Harry idly wondered whether or not his adoptive father was compensating for something. As far as he knew, Ozai hadn't even had any lovers since Ursa, Zuko and Azula's mother. And if he had, he knew that he would of heard something due to all the gossip amongst the Fire Nation nobility and the palace servants.

Harry saw some of the workers doing just that, standing around and gossiping when there was a war machine to be built. Green fire shot out of Harry's fist as he decided to show them that there was a reason to fear the Fire Nation Prince.

'Come to think of it,' Harry thought as the workers ran to their duties, 'this thing does look like a giant phallus. Maybe Ozai really is compensating, or perhaps Qin, it is his machine after all.' Harry chuckled to himself. "God I can't wait for Azula to get here," he mumbled. "I need someone to practice with.

The ten firebenders Harry recruited to help him train later that night didn't even give him a work-out. And all had to spend time in the medical tent.

He hadn't even resorted to firebending.

00000000000

In a deserted town, Azula found the Avatar, and as luck would have it, Zuko as well.

Azula watched her brother and the Avatar, waiting. She evaluated the two. She knew Zuko was a good firebender, while not considered a master, he was Iroh's student. There was no telling what their uncle had taught him in the three years he'd been gone.

The Avatar was, well the Avatar and capable of bending all four elements, although Azula knew he had only mastered two thus far. She also knew about the Avatar state, when he was at his most powerful. By all accounts, he was the bigger threat.

But he was also a child. She knew he hadn't killed purposely, she could see it in his eyes. He wasn't the monster that she, Harry, or even Zuko had become. And he was hesitant, he didn't want to fight, making him the least dangerous one here.

She fire punched towards her brother before firing a stream of blue fire towards the Avatar, and the fight began.

00000000000

Mai and Ty Lee watched the Princess carefully when they were reunited. She was clearly irritated, as hard as she tried to hide it. They had spent to much time around the Princess not to be able to tell.

"We're going to head for Ba Sing Se," Azula said calmly. "Harry will be there, and then we will oversee the War Minister's little project."

Ty Lee smirked. "You just want to get in bed with Harry, don't you?"

Azula glared at Ty Lee, but mumbled, "You have no idea."

Both Ty Lee and Mai watched Azula, shocked by her admission.

"So you want to go straight to Ba Sing Se, just so you can have sex with your boyfriend?" Mai asked in deadpan.

"I'll have you know that sex is a great stress reliever Mai, you should try it sometime," Azula responded. "And I just had to give up both the Avatar and Zuko, not to mention that you two failed to capture the Avatar's friends, so I don't even have a way to draw him to me. So I would like to relieve some stress, thank you very much!"

Azula walked over to her tent and climbed in.

Ty Lee looked over at Mai, "She is right. You do need to get laid."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose you've already been with a man?"

Ty Lee shook her head.

Mai smirked. "My point exactly."

"I've been with a couple women though," Ty Lee said as she walked over to her tent, leaving Mai standing in the middle of their camp.

Mai looked at the fire and sighed. "And I suppose you think I need to get laid as well?" she asked the fire sarcastically.

The fire just cackled.

00000000000

Harry stood apart from the men, eating an apple with the knife he carried. He knew he wasn't popular amongst the men, he actually made them work after all, but at least he was fair. The enlisted actually respected him. But he'd heard what the officers had been saying.

A couple of officers walked by, not noticing him.

"I ask you, what's so special about Harry?" one officer, a captain, was saying. "He got lucky enough that the Fire Lord took him in, big whoop. So what gives him the right to boss us around?"

"Agni Kai!" Harry said, drawing the two men's attention. He watched as the Captain's face paled. "You want to stand around and insult me, fine. I'll show you why I can boss you around. Tonight at the training grounds, immediately following dinner, don't be late." Harry turned and walked off before the officer could respond.

That night, Harry faced the Captain. The whole camp turned out to watch.

The duel was over in seconds as Harry bended lightning towards his opponent. As the Captain's corpse was taken away, silence reigned. No one else would so much as whisper a negative comment about Harry for the rest of his stay.

00000000000

**A/N- I know it's short, but I'm trying to separate chapters by episodes. This episode was **_**The Chase**_**. I didn't show much because it's identical to the show. So if you want to know what happened watch the episode.**

**Check out the challenges in my forum and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Please check out the challenges on my forum. And please review.**

**Chapter 12**

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Albus Dumbledore collapsed into the chair in his office. He had been having a relatively eventful summer, well more eventful than usual.

The Ministry had decided that it was time to make a new attempt at reinstating the Tri-Wizard Tournament. As the Headmaster of the host school, it was his job to coordinate with not only the Ministry, but Headmistress Madame Maxine of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France and Headmaster Igor Karkoff of Durmstrang Institute in Norway. Thus far it had been a logistical nightmare. Not only that, he had to deal with the repercussions of Sirius Black's innocence, discovered just last year.

He supposed that if it hadn't have been for the Weasley twins, Fred and George, discovering that their teacher, Remus Lupin, was Moony of the Marauders, Sirius would still be in Azkaban Prison. They naturally informed their idol about the map they had pilfered from Filch. And they asked him about the maps glitch, as it kept showing Peter Pettigrew whom they knew to be dead. Remus' response that 'the map never lies' and they were off to his office. They captured Pettigrew a few hours later, and after calling in the DMLE, Department of Magical law Enforcement, Pettigrew was taken into custody and administered veritaserum. Black was released from Azkaban that same night.

It was a shame that Pettigrew escaped from the Ministry holding cells, but there was an active manhunt for the rat. Personally Albus thought that it wouldn't be of any help, he'd been in hiding for thirteen years already.

Sirius had been in relatively good condition, until he learned that Harry had disappeared. Remus was still trying to get the Black patriarch out of the bottle. It was why he wasn't returning to teach this year, he thought his friend needed him more than the school did. The fact that Severus may have let slip that he was a werewolf may also have had something to do with Remus' resignation of course.

Which left the difficult task of finding yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. He was hitting a wall with that. Maybe he'd cash in on that favor Alastor Moody owed him.

The old headmaster looked up to the table were his instruments that once monitored young Harry Potter and Privet Drive sat. All but one had been silent for thirteen long years, it was this one that gave him hope. A glowing light that would only fail when Harry died. And although he had been unable to find the boy, the light still shone, which meant the boy was still alive.

Albus often wondered what had happened to the boy. He also wished he'd been able to monitor the boy's health beyond alive or dead, but the wards prevented that. He had made the Dursley's pay once he had discovered what they had forced their young nephew to do. He had used his influence to utterly destroy them. Vernon was in prison for embezzlement and Petunia had been forced to work as a waitress. Their house and belongings had either been taken or sold.

Last he knew, Petunia and Dudley lived in a rundown apartment.

Sometimes he wondered how Petunia could have treated her sister's son as such.

Dumbledore sighed as an owl flew into his office. He recognized the handwriting as Minister Fudge's. Didn't that man understand that Dumbledore had things to do other than run the country for him? Sometimes, it just plain sucked to be one of the most respected men alive, it really did.

000000000000

_Fire Nation Camp, near Ba Sing Se_

It had been ten days since his arrival, and Harry was pleased. His presence, and his brutal attack during the Agni Kai, had been all that had been necessary to encourage the men to work. The drill was almost done, all that needed to be done now was a systems check to make sure everything was operating as it should. Considering the size of the drill, that alone would take two days, even with the fifteen teams they were using.

Currently, Harry was sitting is his tent, eating his dinner of roast duck. Normally, he had meals with his men when he wasn't with Azula. It helped them see that he actually cared about whether they lived or not. But since his Agni Kai, they men had been wary of him, and considering his constant presence at the drill's construction site, he decided that he could allow his men to relax during meal times.

He took a sip of his tea.

The meal was well beyond what any of the common soldiers ate. And even the officers rarely dined as well as he. Harry was a firm believer that a commander should suffer with his troops, but considering that he often ate raw game as a crocodile-wolf, he enjoyed well cooked food whenever he could. It was an advantage he had as Prince. And it was also, usually, his only indulgence in the field.

The duck was excellently prepared, with a very good sauce accompanying it. And the tea was specifically chosen to enhance the main course.

He was slightly surprised when a soldier opened his tent flap and stepped in. The man bowed before him.

"Pardon my interruption Prince," The soldier began. "Princess Azula and Ladies Mai and Ty Lee have arrived in the camp."

Harry smiled. "Thank you for informing me," Harry said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Tell the cook to bring some more duck and tea to my tent. I am sure the princess and her companions must be hungry. Ask them to kindly join me."

"Of course sir," the man said as he stood up.

Harry watched the man leave and smiled. Azula was here.

00000000000

Ty lee and Mai followed Azula as she followed a soldier who was leading them to Harry's tent.

Azula smiled as she entered the tent and found Harry sitting at a table, a cup of tea resting in front of him. He smiled back at her.

"I hope you three are hungry, the cook is bringing you found as we speak," Harry said, not rising from his seat.

Azula chuckled as she took a seat at the table next to him. "Starving. Although it appears you've already eaten," she said.

"Actually I finished shortly before you came in." He took a sip of his tea. "I trust your trip went well?"

Azula's eyes narrowed. "Trip or mission?"

Harry chuckled as Mai and Ty Lee watched the exchange between the couple.

"Your trip, obviously. I already know your mission isn't going well at all," Harry pointed out. "But it was still probably more fun then my time here. You must tell me what happened later." Several men came into the tent carrying plates and set them down before the girls. "In the meantime, eat. We can discussion your mission later."

00000000000

After dinner, Ty Lee and Mai left for their own tent, leaving the two lovers alone.

"So," Harry began, "What happened after I left?"

"We found the Avatar, and Zuko," Azula admitted. "I was forced to let them go, I was outnumbered by the two of them, Uncle, and the Avatar's friends. Ty Lee and Mai had already been beaten."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "They aren't that easy to beat?"

"They forgot about the Avatar's sky bison. They beat the Avatar's friends, but the bison beat them. And he has an earthbender traveling with him now," Azula explained.

"Probably to teach him," Harry concluded. "So it's safe to assume that he'll be able to earthbend now."

Azula nodded. "Unfortunately." She leaned forward resting her head on the back of her folded hands. "So tell me what you've been up too."

Harry snorted. "Dealing with incompetence, cowards, and self-righteous idiots. Aside from an all to easy Agni Kai, nothing really happened, besides threatening others anyway."

"Is the drill ready for operation?"

Harry shrugged. "They're doing final checks now. If Qin wants to go unpunished, it should be ready to go as soon as they're done with the checks."

Azula's lip curled up. "And if it's not?"

"Qin is going to wish I'd killed him." A smug look crossed Harry's face. "Your tent has been set up on the other side of camp."

Azula's eyes widened. "What!" she growled.

"Don't look at me, the colonel in charge of the camp is the one who ordered the placement."

"Qin's not in charge?"

Harry shook his head. "Like me, he outranks the colonel. But Qin is only here because of that damned drill."

"You don't think it'll work, do you?" Azula asked.

Harry snorted. "It'll work all right," Harry said. "But the War Minister is too overconfident in that monstrosity he had built. Ba Sing Se will see the drill coming before it even gets there, and thanks to it's size, it's not exactly the fastest machine out there. Who knows what the Earth Kingdom could come up with to counter it before we even touch the wall. They'll have at least two hours warning. Plenty of time to implement an effective counter, if the General in charge of the wall is worth his position anyway."

"What do we do if the drill fails?"

"We go back to the drawing board, and I can rejoin you on the hunt."

Azula smiled. "You know, there is one thing you could rejoin me in now," She said huskily.

"You don't say."

00000000000

"So how was your night?" Ty Lee asked as Azula stepped into the tent for breakfast.

Azula smirked. "Very good."

Mai looked up at Azula. "I was just about to tell Ty Lee a story I heard when I was in Ohmashu. Care to listen to it?"

"Go ahead," Azula said as she sat down. "This could be interesting."

"You have no idea," Mai mumbled under her breath.

"Long ago," the knife wielding girl began, "before the spirits bestowed the ability to bend to the people, there lived a group of wanderers. These people, were fierce warriors, undefeated in battle. For they possessed a gift, passed to them by a now long dead spirit. None could stand against them, for they could change into the creatures of the land and disappear whenever threatened."

Mai noticed a very slight widening of Azula's eyes before the princess could hide her surprise.

"It was out of fear for these people that the spirits gave the ability to bend to the world. Even then, despite now being able to fight these people, the benders were unable to win. And so a war waged in the spirit world. Until the spirit that created these shifters was killed, and no more were born," Mai finished.

"Great story Mai," Ty lee said enthusiastically.

"Yes," Azula agreed as her eyes narrowed. "Very interesting."

Mai smiled one of her rare smiles and looked at Azula. "I'd say it has a little truth to it. Wouldn't you?"

"Perhaps," the Princess replied noncommittally.

00000000000

**A/n- Please Review and Please check out my Forum for my challenges.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n- This is the point were I begin to really change Avatar cannon. And this story takes place after _The Drill._ I'm not including it, because for the most part, it stays the same.**

**Chapter 13**

Azula stood, naked, in the middle of the river, washing the mud that had accumulated from being doused in the sludge from the drill. At times, she really wished she was an earth or, Spirits forbid, a waterbender. She was just glad that no one would dare spy on her as she bathed, they all feared what she would do to them, although she imagined Harry would do much worse.

"Agni-fucking-damned avatar," Azula grumbled as she scrubbed sludge from her hair.

Not only had the Avatar destroyed the drill and evaded her capture once more, but thanks to him, her hair was filthy. The mud from the drill's pumps had gotten everywhere. And to top it off, she was humiliated in front of her own subjects!

She was pulled from her musings when she heard Harry call for her. "Azula!"

"In the river!" She yelled, lowering herself so that only her head was above the surface, just in case Harry wasn't alone.

After a few moment's Harry appeared from the bushes to stand on the river bank, next to her drying armor and clothes. He didn't ogle her as most men probably would have. While she knew he appreciated her beauty, he tended to be as discreet and subtle as possible in his attentions to her. She was positive that, while he seemed respectful and uninterested to everyone else, he was very, very interested in her at that moment. "Would you prefer to be alone?"

Azula smiled. Standing so that her waist was above the water, she was pleased that her hair had fallen so as to cover her breast. She could see the spark of lust in Harry's eyes.

"Why don't you remove the armor, and come and join me," she offered, gesturing with her finger.

She watched as Harry took his armor off, setting it beside hers. The princess almost began to drool as Harry removed his shirt, exposing his muscular physique. How she loved running her hands over his sculpted abs and chest.

Azula frowned when he didn't move to remove his pants. "Hurry up!" she commanded.

Harry smirked at her, then stripped off his pants and undergarment. And Azula couldn't tear herself away from his, rather impressive, manhood.

As he began to wade out into the river, she made her way towards him.

00000000000

As the two firebenders lay naked on the riverbank after their love making, Harry asked, "If you could, would you stop the war?"

Azula looked at her lover carefully. "I would try." She turned her head to look up at the sky. "We've both seen the war, and we've both killed, in anger and in battle. I honestly think Sozin was a fool. An intelligent, power-hungry fool, but a fool. He wiped out the Air Nomads, and he began the raids on the Southern Water-tribe. We both know that there is virtually nothing left of the water-tribe in the south. What's the point in conquering land when you kill the people to rule over? Spirits know the Fire Nation doesn't have the man-power to do everything. All we've done, the Fire Nation and us personally, is put fear into others."

Harry ran his hand gently over Azula's shoulder. "I think we're ready," he said after a moment. "Both of us are more feared by the generals than Ozai, and the men respect and fears us as well. And with the Avatar in Ba Sing Se..."

Azula shook her head. "No. Before we can do anything, we have to complete our mission. Father won't let us past the gates of Azulon otherwise."

Harry sighed.

Azula smiled and turned to plant a kiss on Harry's lips. "But you are right. I think it's time we showed our true selves to my father. But we have to get close to him first, and we have to figure out how we go about it. Plus, I have no doubts Zuko would try and muck things up, as long as he breaths, he is rightful heir...even if he is banished," she added.

After a few more moments of silence, Harry asked, "Marry me?"

"What?" Azula asked.

"Marry me?" he said again. "I love you Azula, more then life itself. We're both sixteen, old enough to marry, so I'm asking you. Will you marry me?"

Azula smiled before throwing her arms around Harry and kissing him deeply. "Yes," Azula breathed as they separated.

Suddenly the two were surrounded by fire before they vanished from the riverbank.

00000000000

The red dragon that was the fire spirit watched as the two firebenders appeared before him in a flash of flame. The two were dressed in their armor, which was evidently a huge shock for them as they had been lying naked on the shore moments before.

He chuckled as the two prepared for a fight.

"Peace young benders," he said. "You're bending is useless here."

"And where is here?" Azula asked without relaxing her stance. "And who are you?"

The dragon smiled, showing his sharp fangs. "To you, I am known as Agni. I am the spirit of fire, of the sun. It is I who bestowed the gift of fire to you both." He watched as the two firebender's eyes widened. "As to where you are, you are in the Spirit World."

The two firebender's reluctantly relaxed their fighting stances, though they were still tense.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked.

"Because I brought you here," Agni replied. "I would like to tell the two of a story, please sit," he indicated a pair of rocks behind them. "I am sure you will be more comfortable."

After the two firebender's sat down, Agni began his story.

"Many years ago, in another world, a young man left his school to go out into the world. This man was of darkness, he longed for power and was willing to do anything for it. Even before he left school, he had committed murder, and worse. During his travels, he collected knowledge, items of power, and followers. Shortly after returning to the land of his birth, he plunged the land into a civil war that pitted friend against friend, brother against sister, and father against son. During his reign of terror, he committed the ultimate act of evil multiple times. No one lived once he decided to kill them.

Then one day, one of his men overheard a prophecy, given to the one man this evil man feared. But the eavesdropper was discovered and removed before he could hear the full prophecy. The prophecy predicted the birth of a boy that could destroy this evil, once and for all.

Without knowing the whole prophecy, the evil man sought out the baby and his parents. For many month's he failed to locate them, until they were betrayed by a man they considered friend. The boy's father fought valiantly to defend his family when the evil man came. But he was swiftly defeated. The boy's mother begged the evil man to kill her instead as she stood protectively before her child. She too was killed. The evil man then tried to kill the boy, but the boy was protected by ancient power, and the evil man's body was destroyed, forcing him to live as a shadow until he can create a new body.

The boy was sent to live with his only living relatives, his Aunt and Uncle who despised him. The boy was mistreated until he was eight years of age, when I rescued him and sent him to a new world, and I gave him the gift of fire," Agni smiled, "despite his green eyes."

Harry and Azula drew in deep breaths as the realization of who the boy was hit them.

"I'm the boy?" Harry asked, trying to confirm what he believed.

Agni nodded. "Yes, and it is time for you to return to your world to accomplish that which you are destined."

"And if I refuse?"

Agni let out a howling laugh. "I am the spirit of fire boy. Like it or not, refuse or not, I will send you back, I must send you back."

"Then why am I here?" Azula asked.

"Because I do not intend to send him alone." The spirit smiled wickedly. "And I don't intend to send you without informing you of what must be done and making sure you're married."

00000000000

**Hogwarts, Halloween**

Albus Dumbledore snatched the first bit of paper out of the air.

"The Champion for Beaubaxtons is...Fleur Delacour!" He called out to the crowd.

To loud applause, a beautiful blond girl stood and made her way to the front of the great hall before walking through a door at the front of the hall as instructed.

Silence fell as the Goblet of Fire flare red once more and another piece of paper flew into the air, only to be snagged by Dumbledore.

"The Champion for Durmstrang...Victor Krum!"

A tall muscular young man stood and followed the path previously taken by Fleur, once again to applause.

Again the goblet flared and a paper was snatched by the Headmaster.

"And the Hogwarts Champion is...Cedric Diggory!"

A handsome young man stood from one of the tables to loud applause and made his way up to follow the other two champions.

"Congratulations to all of our champions," Dumbledore continued. "I trust that you will all..."

The headmaster was cut off as the Goblet of fire flared to life once more, and another piece of paper flew from the goblet unexpectedly.

Dumbledore grabbed the paper and looked at it curiously, before his face paled. He looked up to meet the gaze of an expectant Great Hall and whispered, "Harry Potter." In the silence of the hall, everyone in the massive room hared him. Moments after reading the name of a boy who had been missing for years, the Goblet of Fire flared to life once more.

Only instead paper, two fireballs, one blue and one green erupted from the goblet, landing next to one another in front of the hall, only to fade and reveal an armored young woman with golden eyes and dark hair and an armored young man with emerald green eyes, black hair, and a recognizable lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

00000000000

**I know it's short, and I'm sorry it took so long. Please review, and if you get the chance, check out the challenges in my forum.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- I give you this warning, I am going to put the first true lemon of the story in this chapter. For those of you who don't want to read it, I am putting a warning beforehand.**

**Chapter 14**

The two firebenders looked around the silent room.

Azula smirked as she took in the students shocked expressions. "It would appear that our entrance has left them all speechless." She sighed. "Such a shame," she turned to look at Harry, "I was looking forward to terrifying them into silence."

Harry almost chuckled, before his iron control over his expressions suppressed them. He arched an eyebrow as he took in the room. "Pity," he said softly, almost wistfully. He mentally smirked as he watched fear enter the eyes of the students closest to him.

"Excuse me," a man with a long white beard said as he approached them. "Are you Harry Potter?" he asked almost hopefully.

Harry glared at him, a look that had gained him instant obedience amongst his troops and fear amongst his troops and enemies.. "Depends on who's asking?" he said.

Azula snorted as she joined in the conversation. "Back home, we exchange a proper greeting. Are your manners so terrible here?"

The man smiled. "Of course. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of..."

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry finished for him. "We know. I'm also to understand that I have to compete in some silly tournament," he said shocking almost all of those assembled. "Also, to be polite, I am indeed Harry Potter, or I used to be. Now I am Prince Harry. And this," he gestured to Azula. "Is Princess Azula. Now that introductions are out of the way, can we get on with everything else."

"Harry!" Azula chastised softly. "Don't be rude." She turned to the Headmaster. "Please pardon Harry, he's not normally this irritable. But you're imposing on our honeymoon. So if you would give us instructions about this tournament, we'd be much obliged."

Harry and Azula heard the whispers that had begun amongst the students, especially at the word honeymoon.

Dumbledore, to his credit did a good job of hiding his shock. "Of course," he said. "If you would walk thru the door over there," he gestured to the door the previous three champions had disappeared thru, "The other judges and I will be there to explain the tournament to yourself and the other champions. In the meantime..." Dumbledore hadn't even finished speaking when both Harry and Azula made their way towards the door and disappeared through it.

Harry and Azula walked down a flight of steps to see two dark-haired men and a blond woman waiting.

"Iz there zomthing wrong?" the blond girl asked, clearly confused as to why these two other people here.

"No," Azula said casually. "But we'll let your headmaster's explain."

Almost as soon as Azula finished speaking, seven rather upset people, and one beaming man, walked down the steps.

"Extraordinary," the beaming man, Ludo Bagman said. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a fourth champion."

"WHAT!" the three students exclaimed.

"Can we just get on with it," Harry drawled. "There are other things I could be doing right now."

Everyone but Azula, who just smirked, looked at Harry incredulously.

"Just like your father Potter," Severus Snape sneered. "Your arrogance is astounding."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me, but I don't believe I know you, or who you are. And as my understanding was that there were only five judges," He looked at the others in the room, "I am curious as to why there are are eight of you present. As far as my father goes, I've never met the man, but he died in an attempt to save my mother and I. And even though my mother was still killed, he died honorably. Insult him again and I will burn you to a crisp."

The man glared at him, "As if you were capable of..." Snape and the others minus Azula jumped back as Harry launched a green fireball at the mans feet.

"I assure you, I am more than capable of riding this world of you," Harry said, with a cold glint in his eyes and steel in his voice.

Azula placed her hand on Harry's shoulder in reassurance. "Why don't you just explain the rules of this tournament. Any questions for Harry and I can be addressed later."

"Right," Ludo said nervously, no longer beaming after the fireball. "In this tournament, you are not allowed to ask for help from any of the teachers or staff. There will be three challenges, the first will take place on the twenty-second of next month. This first task is designed to test your courage and ingenuity in the face of the unknown. The only thing you will be allowed is your wands. Instructions for the second task will be given to you after the first. Next week we will have the weighing of the wands, were our expert will make sure that your wands are all in working order. That's all."

"Great," Azula said. "Come on Harry, we have things to do."

"Before you leave we must know what school you will represent Mr. Potter?" Mr. Crouch asked.

Harry smiled, but Azula answered. "Prince Harry, or if you would prefer General Harry, will represent the Fire Nation in this tournament."

the two firebenders turned to leave.

"Wait. What about the questions we have for Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked. "Perhaps we could discuss them in my office."

Azula growled and another fireball, this time blue, hit the floor before the judges and other champions. "His title is Prince or General Harry," Azula growled. "I will roast the next person to insult my husband by calling him something other then his title."

Harry chuckled and answered Dumbledore's question. "Unless you can offer us a bed to sleep in, this conversation can wait until tomorrow. My wife and I must find someplace to sleep during our stay after all."

"We have married apartments you could use," Dumbledore supplied. "They haven't been used in several years however."

Harry looked at Azula who nodded.

"That would be acceptable."

Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent, I will have the house-elves prepare an apartment for you. In the meantime, If you would join me in my office, perhaps you could answer those questions we have."

0000000000

Azula and Harry examined the apartment provided to them. It was decorated in reds and golds, albeit very garishly. It was almost too much for the two firebenders who had grown up in a palace of the same colors, but the design at the palace was much more subtle, at had some black to balance out the two bright colors.

"It's not ideal," Azula sneered. "But it will do."

"At least it's clean," Harry said. "Which is nice considering we've been traveling the past few weeks and sleeping in tents, or in my case on the ground."

Azula smirked as she began to take her armor off until she was dressed only in her shirt and pants. She turned to look at Harry as she entered the bedroom. "Are you coming, it is our honeymoon after all?"

Harry smirked as he followed Azula, his armor and clothes disappearing as he went.

**LEMON BEGIN**

When Harry entered the bedroom, it was to find Azula, already divested of clothing, laying back on the bed, her firm breast and bare pussy on display for him to see.

She smirked at him, realizing he was dressed now only in his undergarment. "See anything you like?" she purred sensuously.

Harry growled and hurried to get the offending undergarment off, allowing Azula to see his fully erect cock.

The princess smirked and crawled on to the edge of the bed until she was in front of harry on her hands and knees. With one hand, she grabbed Harry's manhood and began to stroke it, before place a kiss on it's tip. As she felt her husbands cock throb in her grip she looked up through her eyelashes at Harry and asked innocently, "Is this for me?"

She heard Harry's breath shudder at her words before he answered. "Only for you."

Azula smirked. "Good," she said as she breathed onto his cock before taking the tip in her mouth.

Harry groaned as Azula ran her tongue around the tip of Harry's dick as her hand stroked him. Then she pushed her mouth down, taking the rest of it into her mouth and she felt Harry's hands entangle in her hair as she deep-throated him.

"Azula," Harry whispered in prayer, although whether it was to Agni or the goddess sucking on his dick he couldn't say.

He groaned when he came in her mouth and then again when he watched as Azula swallowed his hot cum.

Picking his wife up, he kissed her passionately, his tongue evading her mouth as he laid her down on the bed.

Azula groaned in protest when Harry pulled his mouth away from hers, only to moan in pleasure as he began to kiss down her neck to her breast. "Harry!" She moaned as he took one of her pert nipples into his mouth while he rolled the other between his fingers. He suckled and played with her breast for a few moments before working his way down across her belly with his mouth, stopping over her bellybutton to dip his tongue in it before continuing down to her dripping sex.

Harry ran his tongue along her slit, pulling a moan of ecstasy from his wife, before pulling her swollen clit into his mouth as he inserted two fingers into her tight heat. Azula groaned as she entangled her hands in Harry's hair, then gasped as Harry twisted his fingers inside her, hitting her g-spot. Azula lost all thought as Harry tongue and teeth played with her clit as his finger worked their magic.

And when Harry used his bending to provide a small shock to her g-spot, Azula came, hard. "HHHAAAARRRRYYY!" she cried as her husband lapped at the juices flowing from her.

Harry crawled back over her once she had come down from her orgasmic high. And she pulled him in for another kiss, tasting herself on his lips. After a few moments of passionate kissing, Azula reached down and positioned Harry at her entrance.

**LEMON END**

0000000000

Azula watched the sleeping form of her husband. It was late, but she loved to watch Harry sleep. In his sleep, Harry was once more the innocent boy he was before that fateful mission so long before. She wondered if she appeared that way when she slept.

She smiled as she laid her arm across his chest, only for him to cover her hand with his own in sleep. As she leaned into his shoulder, she realized that she could be happy without the crown. All she needed was the extraordinary man laying beside her.

0000000000

Barty Crouch Jr. was happy, and concerned at the same time. In a way, the plan had worked.

His master believed that Dumbledore was hiding the boy, and that by forcing his name into the tournament, the old man would be forced to bring the boy out of hiding to compete, lest he lose his magic. Then his master could use the boy's blood to gain a new body. And if the boy was dead, nothing lost and he was in a position to kill the great Albus Dumbledore.

There were several worrisome things however. Yes the boy was alive, but he was older than he should have been. Dumbledore clearly hadn't hidden him. There was that girl that came out of the goblet with him. There was the fact that both the boy and girl had cast wand-less incendio's. And lastly, there was the cold, threatening aura about them. The two of them were dangerous, not as dangerous as his master of course, but dangerous all the same.

He would have to tread carefully.

0000000000

Sirius Black was having dinner with Remus Lupin when the fireplace flared green and Dumbledore's head appeared.

"Harry's alive! We've found him," the old headmaster said.

Sirius and Remus were on their way through the floo as soon as Dumbledore's head was gone.

0000000000

**I hope you all Liked. As usual, Please review and check out my challenges, I've posted a couple new ones since my last update.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Sorry for the long wait between updates. All I can say is that I got distracted with my other stories, and I really shouldn't have considering that I have this one planned out all the way to the end. It took a message on my DeviantArt page for me to realize what I was doing, Namely because I get a lot of PM's and Reviews from here that I've kinda gotten used to them. To see a message on DeviantArt, where I have nothing posted, kinda gave me the shock and push I really needed.**

**I'm also curious if anyone would like to try drawing a picture of a Crocodile-Wolf and posting it on DeviantArt, as I've had several people inquire about it and I can't draw to save my life.**

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, Harry and Azula, being natural early risers due to their firebending nature (up with the sun), were among the first to arrive in Hogwarts great hall for breakfast. There were only a handful of students, from all three schools, scattered around at the four long tables.

They made their way to the head table, were only Headmaster's Dumbledore and Maxime, along with Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Vector sat.

Dumbledore smiled at them. "Good morning," he said joyfully. "I hope the two of you found the accommodations provided to your liking?"

"A bit...garish," Azula admitted. "But at least you got two colors correct. It could use some black to balance the red and gold however. May we sit?" she asked politely, they were guest after all, gesturing to the table.

Dumbledore frowned. "I am afraid that students sit at the house tables," he said reluctantly.

"But we are not students of any of your schools," Harry pointed out. "And, as hard as it may be for you to understand, we are royalty where we come from. It is...improper to sit with those not our peers. If we were your students, we would have no problem, as other students would be our peers. As we are not, it is not appropriate."

Maxime interjected at this point, "'E does 'ave a point Dumbleydor. Perhaps it would be better for zem to sit 'ere."

"I agree," Dumbledore said, gesturing his wand and creating two more seats for the two firebenders. "And I am sorry about the rooms," he added with a chuckle. "But I'm afraid it was either that, green and silver, blue and bronze, or yellow and black. Aside from teacher's quarters, all of which are currently occupied, the spare rooms are always either extra classrooms, storage rooms, or decorated in those colors. And judging from your clothes, I gathered you would be more comfortable with reds and golds."

"Yes," Azula admitted, eying the food that had suddenly appeared in front of her apprehensively. She noticed Harry was doing the same. "May I inquire as to where this food is coming from? And is it normal for food to appear like this?"

The gathered teachers smiled at Harry and Azula's apprehension of the food.

"Yes it is normal," McGonagall answered. "In magical households, ones that have house elves, it's quite common for the elf or elves to cook the food and keep it in the kitchen until served, when they transport it to the table. As for this food, Hogwarts is manned by a small army of house elves that cook the food and keep the castle clean. They answer to our caretaker and groundskeeper primarily, though any teacher or guest may call on their services."

Harry took a small bite of the eggs that were on his plate, and nodded to Azula. "Quite good," he said, before reaching for his morning tea, which he swallowed with a grimace. "This is...horrible. You call this tea?" he asked.

Azula chuckled as she took a sip of her own tea, which really wasn't that bad. "You'll have to forgive Harry. He picked up our Uncles love of tea and is...rather choosy when it comes to it. It really isn't that bad."

Harry shot Azula a small glare, as the professors smiled at the interaction between the two.

"No apology is necessary," Dumbledore assured them. "If the worst he can say is that we have horrible tea...well we've heard worse. And while I am thinking about it, Prince Harry, there are two people who would very much like to speak with you. I am actually surprised they are not here now, but they were friends of your parents. They have been worried about you...well since you went missing, and when they learned you went missing respectively. I figured you would appreciate the warning, as Mister's Black and Lupin can be rather...enthusiastic when excited."

"I appreciate the warning," Harry said, somewhat distracted as his tea vanished and was replaced by a different blend.

"It would seem zat 'ze house elves 'eard your request," Maxime pointed out.

Harry took a sip of this tea, and smiled at the taste of jasmine tea. "Much better," he said before eating a bit more enthusiastically.

"Speaking of which, what exactly is a house elf?" Azula asked as she placed a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"House elves are magical servants," McGonagall began to explain. "They cook, clean, and run errands for their masters. In exchange, their masters house and provide for them, and them feed of off the magic of the bond so that the elf doesn't die. An elf without magic will perish if they are without the bond, though it may take several years."

"May I ask why then you even have a caretaker?" Azula asked, genuinely curious.

"I am afraid that I am to busy running the school to be directly involved with the schools maintenance. Which is why we have both a caretaker and groundskeeper that the elves report to. Mister Filch is in charge of making sure the elves know what area's of the school are a high priority for cleaning and repair, as well as doing his best to keep students from making too large of a mess. And Professor Hagrid, our groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creature professor, is in charge of informing the elves of the same out on the grounds. Though the elves do act independently for the most part, they do need to be informed of the priority of what needs to be done," Dumbledore explained.

"Harry," A voice said from nearby.

The group at the table turned to see two men, which all but Maxime (who only recognized Mr. Black from the newspapers), and the two firebenders recognized.

The one who had spoken, looked handsome, if somewhat haggard from his years in Azkaban and his following year of drinking, with shoulder length black hair and a beard complete with mustache. He was dressed in some rather expensive clothes. The second man, aside from the three scars across his face, looked rather healthy, despite the lines on his his face and gray in his neatly trimmed brown hair and mustache. He was dressed in well used, but well cared for clothing.

"Ah," Dumbledore began. "Princess Azula, Prince Harry, I would like to introduce to you Misters Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, your parents friends."

000000000000

After breakfast, during which the two marauders had explained why Harry had been sent to the Dursleys, Azula and Harry walked the corridors with Sirius and Remus.

"You look just like your father," Sirius said with a small smile. "Only you have your mothers eyes. I'm sorry that I was blinded by anger. You should have never been sent to the Dursleys."

"It is okay," Harry assured him. "If I had not, Agni would have never sent me to meet Azula." He smiled at his wife.

"Speaking of Azula," Remus interjected. "Albus told us that the two of you were married, aren't you a bit young? And just who is Agni?" he asked, not unkindly, but out of genuine curiosity.

Harry looked at Azula for permission to explain. After a few moments of silent conversation, Sirius quietly whispered to Remus, "Creepy. James and Lily used to do the same thing."

Remus smiled and whispered back to his friend. "Yes, only it was usually when you had gotten into some kind of mischief and pulled James and/or Lilly into it with you. Did you ever figure out the various gestures they used to communicate how they were going to punish you?"

"No," the former convict grumbled.

"Since you were my father's friends, and you seem to genuinely care, we will answer you questions, but only if you swear not to reveal what we are about to tell you," Azula told them sternly. "And I assure you that, should you break your word, you will experience pain the like that you never imagined."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, before pulling their wands and holding them in front them. Both said the same oath.

I, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, do hereby swear upon my life and magic that I shall not reveal the knowledge that is revealed to me in confidence by Harry James Potter, and his wife Azula Potter, without their their permission. So it is said, so it shall be."

A light flared around the two wizards, binding their oaths to them.

"Agni is the spirit of fire," Harry explained. "He is the one who gave me the gift of firebending and transported me to Azula's world, directly in front of her. Her father took me in, and we were raised together as brother and sister from the age of eight. As royalty, it was rather hard for us to make friends we could trust, as most who would be our friends would merely wish to raise their own position by their association with us. We ended up as each others best friends, and since we weren't actually related, when our feelings for each other grew into more, we began a romantic relationship. In the world we come from, it is not unusual for a woman and man to marry young. While it is legal once one reaches the age of fourteen, many couples wait until they are sixteen or older to wed."

"When Harry proposed to me," Azula continued from Harry, "Agni brought us before him. He explained to us Harry's past and his role in this world. He also gave us information to help him in his task. He told us the man that killed Harry's parents is still alive, though reduced to little more than a wraith. He also told us how he had survived his original bodies destruction, which was why he chose this time to bring Harry back to this world. And to ensure that Harry would have freedom and not be restricted by his age in this world, he himself married us and blessed our union. Which is why I am here with him."

"Hold up," Sirius began. "Are you telling me that Voldemort is still alive? And just what is firebending?"

Azula smirked and held up her hand, palm up. Sirius and Remus jumped back as a blue fireball erupted in her palm. "Firebending is the ability to control and manipulate fire. The most advanced benders can also bend lightning and even heat itself." The fire vanished and the princess continued. "There five types of benders where we come from: fire, earth, air, water, and the Avatar. The first four are obvious, the Avatar is capable of bending all four elements, there is only one Avatar alive at a time. Following the cycle of water, earth, fire, and air, the Avatar is born from a different nation in each life. The current Avatar is an Air Nomad, and the Avatar before him was actually my great-grandfather, on my mother's side, from the Fire Nation. And as for Voldemort..."

"We are here to stop him from regaining his former power," Harry finished for his wife. "You can actually help us."

"How?" Sirius asked, determined to prove himself to his godson and avenge Lilly and James.

"You are head of the Black Family, correct?" Azula asked.

"Yes," Sirius nodded, wondering what Harry and Azula were getting at.

"We need access to the Black Family home, and the vault of a member of one of it's cadet branches," Harry told him.

Sirius looked at them in thought. "I can easily give you access to my home, as depressing as it is. As for the vault, that will be a bit trickier. The goblins are quite difficult to deal with, it would depend upon which vault it is you wanted me to access."

"Bellatrix Lestrange's personal vault," Azula supplied.

Sirius frowned. "I could, though it will take some time. May I ask what this has to do with defeating Voldemort?" he asked.

"Voldemort committed the ultimate act of evil to survive his death," Harry explained. "He split his soul into pieces and placed the pieces in various objects, eight pieces to be exact, although the eighth bit was unintentional. Before he can be killed, the seven object these pieces reside in must be destroyed, one of which, he must destroy by his own hand."

"Shouldn't there be eight objects?" Sirius asked.

Remus answered his friend before the two teens could. "No. One piece of his soul would be needed for his body. Hence eight pieces, seven objects."

"Oh."

Remus rolled his eyes and turned back to Azula and Harry. "I take it you know what and where these objects are?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

000000000000

Once they were alone, Azula asked, "Are you sure it was wise to tell them everything?"

Harry shrugged. "We would have had to talk to Sirius at some point. The locket is in his house after all. And he will hopefully be able to help us get the cup from Lestrange's vault. All we need to do now is get the ring from the shack, find the room of hidden things here in Hogwarts, figure out how to get the book from Malfoy Manor, kill the snake, let him regain a body and remove the piece of soul he has lodged in my scar, and then we can burn him to ashes and go home."

"That all?" Azula asked sarcastically. "And here I thought everything would be easy. I'm still not to keen on letting him cast this so called killing curse at you."

Harry shrugged. "According to Agni, it's the only method that will remove the soul piece without destroying me. Though I do wish he had explained that more thoroughly."

"I wish he told you what the damned challenges you're going to have to face in this tournament are," Azula grumbled. "All he told us was to make you sure you grabbed the trophy first."

"He's a spirit Azula, you can't expect him to do everything for us. The spirits only guide our path, but they do not control what direction we take."

They stood in silence for a few moments, just staring at one another, when Azula said, "Remind me to burn all of your philosophy scrolls and books when we we get back to the palace."

Harry chuckled and placed his arm around his wife's shoulder. Pulling her close, he laid a chaste kiss on her head. "I will darling, I will," he said with a smile.

000000000000

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in my Forums (link on profile)**

**I also hope I didn't offend anyone with my writing of Maxime's accent. I apologize if I did.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Azula was surprised when she entered the bath room of her and Harry's temporary home. The bath, empty, was as big as the royal baths at the palace back home. Walking over to the taps, she examined them carefully, turning them on and examining the water that came out. She was pleased to find a combination which would give her a milk bath with several oils which would help her skin.

As she stripped out of her armor and underclothing, the bath filled. After setting her clothes to the side, and picking up a robe provided by Hogwarts, which with it's red and gold color was almost an exact copy of her robe back at the palace, she tested the water.

Pleased with the temperature, Azula climbed in.

Sighing in content, Azula began rubbing the milk and oil mixture over her skin. A she did, she began to sing, in a clear, crisp, and beautiful voice. Not many knew it, but, like Harry and his fiddle, Azula loved music, and had a beautiful voice.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold_

Azula closed her eyes as she continued to sing, letting herself relax as the words flew out of her mouth and the water/milk/oil mixture caressed her skin.

So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in fields of gold_

_Oh, we lie in fields of gold  
_

Azula was so engrossed in her singing, she never noticed Harry open the door to the bathroom. He smiled as leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms, and listened to his wife sing.

_See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold_

Azula did a spin in the bath, letting her hair, untied from her normal top-knot, fly around her shoulders. A smile played on her face as she continued to sing.

_I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold_

_Walk in fields of gold_

_Walk in fields of gold_

_Walk in fields of gold_

_Walk in fields of gold_

Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold

_Among the fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold_

_When we walked in fields of gold  
Oh, we walked in fields of gold..._

"It's been a long time since I've heard you sing," Harry said.

Azula, her back turned to Harry, slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "I've had a reputation to keep. I can't have the soldiers thinking I've gone soft, can I?" She turned to look over her shoulder at Harry, and smiled seductively. "How was your trip to Gringotts?"

Harry shook his head. "We can discuss that later." He walked over to the edge of the tub. "Do you have any idea how erotic you look right now?"

Azula chuckled. "I might."

0000000000

Later, as the two firebenders lay in bed, Azula cuddled up to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder. "So Gringotts?" she repeated her question from earlier.

Harry chuckled. "My parents left me a small fortune. It'll be plenty for us to use in our mission here. I figure tomorrow we can go shopping for some clothes that are more suited to blending in when we go after these soul pieces. The last thing we need is for one of Voldemort's followers or, worse, Voldemort himself discovering what we're up to. And you have to admit, even back home, our armor does tend to stick out."

"We can also get a few things to make this place less of an eyesore," Azula said, referring the way the golds and reds of the room clashed.

"I agree," Harry said. "The place needs some black to balance it all out. Sirius and Remus want to go with us, they also want to invite Sirius, to help us pick out clothes that won't be to conspicuous."

"As much as I hate relying on anyone but you, I do hope you accepted their offer," Azula sighed. "I admit that we know very little about what would pass as normal in this world."

"Perhaps we should get some books then," Harry suggested.

Azula chuckled. "You and your books. I swear, sometimes I get the feeling you love them more than me," She said, climbing up so that she was lying directly on top of Harry.

"Heresy," Harry said, leaning up to capture Azula's lips in a kiss.

0000000000

The next morning, Harry and Azula, dressed once more in their armor, were met in the entrance hall by Remus and Sirius, along with a pink-haired, pink-eyed woman, wearing a brown trench coat.

"Harry, Azula," Sirius greeted. "Good morning. I'd like to introduce you to my baby cousin Nymphadora Tonks...OW!" Sirius rubbed the back of his head, where Tonks had hit him.

"Never, and I mean never, call me Nymphadora," Tonks told them kindly, her eyes and hair flashing to red, before returning to pink. "Tonks will do."

Azula smiled. "I think you and me will get along just fine," she said happily.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Remus asked.

0000000000

The groups first stop was Madame Malkin's in Diagon Alley, where Harry and Azula were promptly split apart. Harry went with Remus and Sirius, while Azula went with Tonks.

The group joined back up again three hours later at the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry was dressed in a black suit and dress-pants, with a dark red dress shirt and socks, while his leather shoes and tie were also black. He also had on a gold watch, cuffs, and a tie-tack with a fire design.

Azula was dressed in a black woman's pants suit, and, aside from the lack of tie, was almost identical in her choices as Harry was, just in female versions. She also had two gold stud earrings in her ears.

"You two have very similar taste," Remus said, slightly shocked that they were both wearing matching outfits.

"I tried to get Azula into some t-shirts and jeans, but her word were...," Tonks began, only to be cut off by Azula.

"Those clothes were to common," Azula said. "I am royalty, and should look it, just so long as it doesn't interfere with my mission. Which was why I did buy some of those t-shirts and jeans."

Harry chuckled and walked over, putting his arm around Azula, "Don't worry you look amazing."

Azula smiled. And leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Just wait until I show you the other clothes Tonks introduced me too."

Sirius rubbed his hands. "Well now that we've got you clothes, and other individual knickknacks, Is there anything else we need to get before stopping at my place?"

"Decoration for our room at Hogwarts," Harry supplied.

0000000000

After the group finished their shopping, Sirius lead them to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I'm going to warn you now to be quiet when entering," Sirius warned the two teenagers, before turning to Tonks. "And for Merlin's sake Tonks, avoid the umbrella stand."

Walking up to the door, Sirius said, "Harry, Azula welcome to the Black family home," and he opened the door.

The first thing the two firebenders noticed was that the home was dark and foreboding. The second thing they noticed was large curtains on the wall, covering something.

Sirius gestured for everyone to be quiet, as he led them into the kitchen. Sirius was about to step into the room, when a loud crash reverberated around the house as Tonks, once more, knocked over the umbrella stand.

The curtains on the wall flew open as an older, loud, feminine voice began to yell. "BLOOD TRAITORS...MUDBLOODS...FILTHY HALF-BREEDS! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The voice die as Harry and Azula roasted the portrait the voice was coming from, leaving a black, charred wall once they were done.

They turned to a now speechless Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. Azula raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

Sirius snorted. "Just wondering why the bloody hell I didn't think to burn the damned thing off wall. Merlin knows I've tried everything else."

"Who was that anyway?" Harry asked.

"My dearly departed mother," Sirius said. "May she rot in hell. I'm just glad that Kreacher kicked the bucket when I gave him clothes, otherwise we'd have to put up with his damned wailing."

Harry didn't ask who Kreacher was.

"So, now that we don't need to get someplace quiet to talk, what exactly are we looking for?" Remus asked.

"A locket," Azula told them. "It will have an S, stylized as a snake on the front."

"Up in the drawing room," Sirius said. "I remember seeing it, meant to throw it out too, along with half the junk in this place."

"Then lets get it and get out of here," Harry said, walking towards the staircase.

0000000000

That night, blue and green flames could be seen from the windows of Hogwarts School.

Though none but Harry and Azula heard the dying screams of 1/8 of Voldemort's soul.

0000000000

**Hope you enjoyed. According to my math the amount of Voldemort's soul in each horcrux, since it's divided in half each time, would be as follows, assuming that I've got the order he created the items correct: Diary 1/2, Ring 1/4, Locket 1/8, Cup 1/16, Diadem 1/32, Snake 1/64, Harry 1/128, Voldemort's actual body/presence 1/128. This is the order I'm assuming he made his Horcruxs for the purpose of this story. I would like to thank Othla for pointing out a flaw in my math.**

**For the song, I was picturing the version sung by Celtic Women, it's called Fields of Gold.**

**Please Review and Look at the Challenges in My Forums, Link on Profile.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N – I would like to thank ****Kuroneko-sama95, known on DeviantArt as ****homeskillie-biscut, for their picture of a Crocodile-Wolf. There is a link to the picture on my profile, and it is really good and I strongly recommend taking a peak at it if you are having trouble imagining a Crocodile-Wolf. It's not exactly what I pictured, but it is pretty damn close, especially for not being in my head and sharing my thoughts**

**And, for any other artist out there, feel free to post your own picture, just please tell me where I can find it so that I can have a look.**

**Also it has been pointed out that I had my Horcrux math wrong, and so I would like to correct that. Harry 1/64, Snake 1/128, Voldemort's actual body/presence 1/128.**

**Thank you everyone who corrected me.**

0000000000

**Chapter 17**

Azula and Harry were sitting in the Hogwarts library. Harry was reading through a book called _Hogwarts: A History_, in an attempt to figure out the hint Agni had given them about the Diadem.

_Inside Hogwarts lies the lost Diadem, another container of Riddle's soul. You will find it in the room of hidden things._

Unfortunately, despite searching the castle for a week, they had yet to find a room of hidden things. And they were reluctant to go to the headmaster for help, which left them pretty much on their own.

While Harry was reading, hoping for some clue to the rooms location, Azula was attempting to figure out how to get the Diary from the Malfoys. The pages of parchment in front of her were covered in ideas, some insanely stupid, but she was working on it.

"This is useless," Azula growled. "There is no way we can breach the wards surrounding Malfoy Manor subtlety. Either we set them off, endangering ourselves in the process, or we fry them. And with this information, by the time we got through the wards, we'd probably be exhausted, not to mention that we'll have announced our presence quite effectively. The only other way in is for someone of..." The princess' eyes widened in surprise, before narrowing as a happy smirk graced her lips.

"Azula?" Harry questioned, looking up from the book. Noticing her smirk, he frowned. "What are you thinking?"

Azula grinned. "We have access to the manor, that's all you need to worry about. Any luck with the room?"

Harry shook his head and set the book down. "No. Though I do have an idea."

"Oh?"

"The house-elves are responsible for cleaning the whole castle," Harry explained. "The book did tell me the entrance to the kitchens, which is apparently the headquarters of the elves. I figure if anyone knows where the room is, they do. And if they don't, well frankly, I'm out of ideas."

"Let's take a break," Azula suggested. "We don't actually have to destroy them all until the third task, so we have some time to figure it out."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Azula cut him off.

"But if it means that much to you, after dinner we can go get the ring."

Harry smiled. "You're right of course. I just want to get this done and over with so it's one less thing to worry about."

Azula smirked. "I know something that'll take your mind off of everything," she said, standing up and coming around the table to sit is lap. "How about we go back to our room, draw a nice warm bath, and..."

"Excuse me."

The two firebenders turned to glare at a young boy, holding a camera. He gulped at the glares he was receiving from the two.

"Yes?" Azula asked, somewhat angrily.

The boy gulped. "They want Harry for tournament business."

The two firebenders sighed.

"Where kid?" Harry asked.

"The trophy room, the same place they sent you when you became champion."

"Thanks," Azula sarcastically, standing from Harry's lap, and straightening her suit. Harry reluctantly followed her up. "We know the way," she told the boy, who promptly nodded and ran off.

Harry smirked. "I think you scared him."

"Me?" Azula asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry smiled. "You've never been on the receiving end of your glare." He turned his head to look at her. "If it's enough to make grown men, soldiers no less, cry, imagine the effect it has on a young boy."

Azula thought for a moment. "Good point. Now come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner this is over."

"And the sooner this is over, the sooner we can crawl in bed, right?"

Azula nodded. "Exactly."

0000000000

Azula and Harry entered the Hogwarts trophy room, to find the other three champions waiting, along with Ludo Bagman. There was also a man with a camera and an older, blond-haired lady with jewel encrusted glasses.

The two firebenders hated her on sight.

"Harry Potter," the lady greeted them enthusiastically. "Back from the dead. How about an interview? The world is just dying to know your story."

"I sincerely doubt that," Harry replied emotionless, his princely mask firmly in place. "And I won't be giving any interview."

"Come on Harry, the public has a right to know about their savior."

"Listen lady," Azula interjected at this point. "He said no, go pester someone else before either of us gets mad."

The lady gave a distasteful look at Azula, before shrugging, "Very well then."

A few moments later, The three headmasters, along with Barty Crouch, entered the room, followed by an old man, one that seemed older than even Dumbledore.

"Ah, good, we're all here," Ludo said happily. "For those of you who don't know, this is Mr. Ollivander," he introduced the old man. "He is Britain's premier wandmaker, and he is here today to inspect your wands."

"Then why am I here?" Harry asked, annoyed that he and Azula had been dragged here for no reason.

"What do you mean?" Ludo asked. "Ollivander must inspect your wand."

"I don't have a wand," Harry pointed out.

"Oh, well, we also need to take pictures...,"

"Goodbye," Harry told the man, before turning to Ollivander. "I apologize for my behavior, and I am sure you are a master of your craft, but as I know nothing of wands, and in fact don't even own one, I must excuse myself."

Ollivander smiled. "Perfectly understandable Mr. Potter, though I admit that I am curious as to when you learned to cast magic without a wand. It is a large feet for a fully grown wizard, let alone a teenager."

"It's not magic," Harry smirked. Before he turned and left the room, Azula following in his wake.

0000000000

That night, Harry and Azula decided not to go after the ring.

Harry conceded that Azula made a good point about taking a break, and not needing to rush their task.

The fact that she decided to revisit the issue in lingerie that she had bought with Tonks help may have affected the issue.

0000000000

**I know, not a lot happened in this chapter, but it didn't feel right adding more, and I did want Harry and Azula's first meeting with Rita this chapter. To tell the truth, I'm actually disappointed with the meeting, but after two weeks of not coming up with anything better, I decided to post.**

**Please Review and Check out the Challenges in my Forum.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After Azula convinced Harry to relax until after the first task, it being essentially their honeymoon and all, the days leading up to the first task passed quickly.

Although, after a…poorly written article by Rita Skeeter, the two firebenders had been forced to pay the reporter a visit.

Rita had quickly decided that it was in her best interest to write the truth.

When the couple wasn't in bed, they spent time with Sirius, Remus, and Tonks, getting to know the people that should have raised Harry. Azula quickly became close to Tonks. The witch was unintimidated by her, and the two shared a similar sense of humor.

And a similar temper.

Harry and Azula also began to get the feeling they were being watched. They couldn't figure out who they were getting the feeling from, as there were too many people paying attention to them to begin with.

But soon, the day of the First Task happened upon them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Harry was calm as he waited in the tent with the other champions.

All three of them seemed nervous for some reason, of course he was as well. But if his training and experience had taught him anything, it was to never show your nervousness or fear.

Unlike the others who were each wearing school themed outfits, Harry had opted for a red muscle-shirt and black jeans, in combination with his boots. It was a mobile outfit, and since the judges had told him he couldn't wear his armor, mobile was better.

He planned to remove the shirt before the task began anyway.

Cedric was the only one in traditional robes however.

The tension was only increased when the judges came in.

"Gather round champions," Crouch requested. He held out a bag, "Inside this bag, is a miniature of what you will face. You will each draw one, and on it will be a number. This number will indicate the order you go out. During this task, you will only be allowed out of the tent when it's your turn, so that you cannot see what your predecessors have done. Your task, is to retrieve the golden egg." He held out the bag to Fleur. "Ladies first," he instructed.

Nervously, Fleur reached into the bag. Pulling her hand back out, she was holding a miniature of a green dragon, the number three tied around its neck. "The Welsh Green," Crouch explained.

Harry, seeing the miniature, gulped. His fears only worsened when Krum reached into the bag, and pulled out a long dragon with the number one tied around its neck. Like he had with Fleur, Crouch said the breed of the dragon, "The Chinese Fireball."

As Cedric pulled out a bluish colored dragon, with the number two around its neck, Harry clenched his fist to keep his fear under control.

Dragons were the original firebenders. It was from them the art was first learned. And while dragon hunting had, at one point, been popular, the creatures had been hunted to extinction back home. But they had still been ferocious creatures. As far as Harry knew, only one man had killed a dragon himself, his Uncle Iroh, earning him the title Dragon of the West.

He also knew that Iroh was a better bender than he.

"The Swedish Short-Snout," Crouch explained, before turning to Harry. "Which leaves…," he waited for Harry to reach in and pull out a black dragon with bronze colored spikes running along its back and tail, "the Hungarian Horntail."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Sitting in the stands as each champion faced their dragon was nerve racking for Azula. Really, the only reason none of the champions were killed was luck. One of them had even been badly burned. And though he succeeded, had to be carried out on a stretcher.

And while she knew her husband was better than the other three, he would be facing the original firebenders.

"Oh, Merlin," Tonks muttered beside her, not helping the younger woman's nerves as they watched the dragon handlers move the final dragon, Harry's dragon, into place. "That's a Hungarian Horntail."

Before Azula could ask, Remus explained, after pulling a furious Sirius back down to his seat, "The Horntail is considered to be the most ferocious and dangerous of dragons."

"Agni, protect him," Azula muttered under her breath.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

After hearing the cannon fire, Harry stepped out into the arena…

And immediately held up his hands to stop the dragon's fire.

It was a struggle to stop the powerful flames, and it was only the dragon's need for a breath that kept Harry from his knees. Before the dragon could launch fire at him again, he dived behind a rock, just in time too.

He watched the flames go past him, surrounding him, only the rock preventing them from reaching him. But he could still feel the heat of the flames, as well as the heat from the rock as it was superheated by the dragon.

Once the dragon ceased its efforts, he immediately moved, only to stop as the dragons, vicious tail landed in front of him. Before he could react, the tail swept at him, throwing him into the wall. As more flames came at him once more, he rolled into a small crevice, barely big enough to hold him.

Trying to catch his breath, Harry tried to formulate a plan. He couldn't change into Obsidian, as helpful as that might be, the terrain was too rocky and rough and the arena too small for Obsidian to be any threat to the dragon. He also realized that he couldn't match the dragon flame-for-flame, that would just be suicide.

As the flames disappeared, and Harry jumped from the crevice, he developed the simplest and most logical plan possible.

Stay alive and stay mobile.

Sadly, he didn't reach the shelter of another rock or crevice before the dragon decided to breathe fire down upon him again, and he was forced to stop the flame.

It was as he was holding the flame that a thought struck him. Kicking himself for not realizing it sooner, Harry let the flame continue on its way, redirecting its course around him. It was still difficult, as the dragon fire was not easily swayed, but it was less exhausting than stopping the flame outright.

As he redirected the flame, he frantically looked around the arena, trying to find the golden egg he had to retrieve.

He was pleased when he found, but his pleasure quickly vanished when he realized exactly where it was.

Underneath the dragon.

As the dragon paused for another breath, Harry aimed a fireball at the egg. He was pleased when it moved, though not so much with the dragon's response.

Roaring, the dragon charged at him, and he dived into a crevice, cutting his arm on the sharp stone as he did so, and just in time.

The dragon was standing on top of the crevice, glaring down at him as it tried to reach him with its claws and teeth. When it realized it wouldn't reach him, it breathed fire down on him.

Stuck in the crevice, Harry was forced to redirect the fire to the sides, which was more difficult than directing it around him. The dragon breathed down several streams of fire during this time. And for fifteen minutes, Harry was forced to redirect the fire.

Then, either deeming him no longer a threat or just realizing the futility of it, the dragon lumbered away, leaving a sweaty, exhausted Harry in the crevice.

Rather than stand right up, and make a dash for the egg, the young firebender took a much needed breather, though he didn't allow himself to truly relax in case the dragon returned. Then he peeked over the edge, and sighed in relief as he realized the dragon was curled around the eggs that were her own, and hadn't bothered to retrieve the golden one.

Unfortunately, the dragon's eyes were focused squarely on his hiding place.

Lowering his eyes and head back below the edge of the crevice, he tried to formulate a plan.

The egg was, while away from the dragon, between him and the exit. It was a mostly flat out run. Bu there was no cover, and the dragon was watching, waiting for him to make a move.

Taking a deep breath, Harry realized he'd likely only get one chance, and put his plan into motion.

Jumping from the crevice even as he changed into Obsidian, he made a mad dash for the egg.

The dragon had also reacted, charging at him, even as fire spewed forth from its mouth.

He snatched the egg in his mouth, not stopping, even as a stone cut his leg, leaving a nasty gash and dived for the tent, feeling the heat of the dragon's fire, even as he changed back to Harry.

Sliding into the tent, he immediately rolled to the side, even as the dragon roared in frustration.

Much to Harry's luck, the wards around the arena had prevented the dragon, or its fire from entering the tent.

He had succeeded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

Rushing to the medical tent, Azula was relieved to see Harry, though injured, in relatively good condition.

Tonks, Sirius, and Remus were right behind her.

As soon as Madame Pomfrey was done, healing the jagged cuts he had sustained, Azula rushed forward and hugged Harry to her. It was one thing to fighting beside Harry, but watching, when she wasn't allowed to do anything to help, as he fought for his life was terrifying.

"I'm alright," Harry assured her.

"You'd better be," Azula snarled. "Otherwise I'm roasting you and the judges, before razing this whole place down to the ground."

Harry chuckled, and hugged his wife closer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Harry ended up in second place, receiving thirty-four points. Krum was in first with thirty-eight, Diggory in third with thirty, and Fleur in fourth with twenty-eight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

**Sorry for the long wait. All I can say is that I didn't realize so much time passed. **

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait, even though I know it's short. **

**Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, and the Stories I have for Adoption under the Title:****_ Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
